


Fate/No Evil

by Skullmaiden98



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, With Some Elements from Betsy Lee's No Evil
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, This is My First work for this site, oh lord the character thing was tedious to imput
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullmaiden98/pseuds/Skullmaiden98
Summary: Many years ago, the participants of a holy grail war attempted to the four Tezcatlipoca's to win the the grail for themselves, but it awry, though the Red, Blue and White were brought under control, the Black was out of control and threaten to destroy the world, As a result, the then Overseer, and four masters, Sealed it away, with four trades, and the Overseer giving his life to weaken it, and all that remained of him was his tuning fork and song spells, years later a new grail war has risen, but to the surprise of the Overseers, the Tezcatlipocas had resurfaced, meaning something big was about to happen, Meanwhile, Chihiro Fujisaki get's caught up in a dangerous situation, her life about to be sacrificed for a summoning, but in a turn of events, the servant summoned shoots the summoner dead after listening to both of their wishes and liking Chihiro's wish, and Chihiro becomes a master for the Holy Grail war, things get complicated when it turns out someone desires to restore and use the Black Tezcatlipoca for their own devices, and the red white and Blue Tezcatlipocas have returned to combat it, and Chihiro's caught in the middle of it
Relationships: Oc/Oc Servant





	1. Chapter 1: Of Trades and Choices

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the First I'll be Posting to this site, also Posted on DeviantART and will be continued to be posted there for the record

Chapter 1: Of Trades and Choices

The Sky was full of clouds that spoke of a misfortune to come, five people stood among a barren land, filled with dead plants, People caught in a sleeplike sickness, and Black Ick covering them all. All save for five, four masters, and the overseer, the master’s servants were long gone, having given their lives to prevent their masters from being taken by this Black Ick. The overseer stood before them, his tuning fork in hand, he made it clear to them, they had to do this, they had already succeeded in bringing the other three Tezcatlipoca’s to heel. In fact, one of the master’s wielded The Red Tezcatlipoca. They began their final fight, but the Black Tezcatlipoca was powerful, and try as they might, it consumed them, The Overseer knew what he must do, with his tuning fork, he gave his life to weaken it. And from there, a trade to seal it was done.

One gave up their sense of speech.

One gave up their sense of hearing.

One gave up their sense of sight.

And the last one gave up their immortal life as a spirit, the same life they sought the grail to get back. And thus, the Black Tezcatlipoca was sealed, those who had traded to seal it, had their lives extended in order to keep it sealed. To this day, The Black Tezcatlipoca, remained sealed.

*Many Years Later*

Chihiro could only let out a muffled sob, and pleas that fell onto deaf ears, as he watched his Kidnapper, a man with long, disheveled black hair and lavender eyes. He wore a buttoned-up shirt adorned with a detailed red rose pattern, a heavy black and red hooded jacket with beige fur trimming, and ripped black jeans. Along with that was a cast on his right arm that covered his arm completely, there were faint red markings on his left hand. Chihiro struggled against his bindings, bound tightly against a tree with rope. His kidnapper looked at him hatefully, he got up from what he was doing, stormed over to Chihiro, and struck him across his face.

“Shut up you bitch!” he yelled “accept it, it’s your destiny to be sacrificed, and I will finally have the respect I deserve” he said callously.

“ _ No! Please, please don’t kill me, I'll keep quiet, I promise _ ” Chihiro begged, though muffled by the duct tape over his mouth.

But it was in vain, the preparations were complete, and the kidnapper began to chant an incantation, Chihiro sobbed, feeling the pain around his left ankle as in an attempt to escape, his ankle was caught in a snare trap, made of Barbed wire, that cut him bad. Blood was coming out of the wound, Chihiro didn’t know what to do, he knew if he didn’t try, he would surely die, but he was bound, and his mouth covered by duct tape, so he prayed, prayed that whatever got summoned, decided not to have him sacrificed.

Then there was bright light, forcing Chihiro to close his eyes, when it subsided, he slowly opened his eyes, he was shocked by what he saw.

“You’re the one who summoned me, right?” Asked a man,  he had a white button-up shirt, gold cuff-links, a red vest, a black duster tied around his shoulders by the sleeves, dark blue pants, cowboy boots, a set of guns in a holster tied around his waist, a light blue bolo tie, and a brown, broad-brimmed hat held onto his neck by a stampede string. His skin was tanned, as if he had spent most of his life in bright sunlight, steely-blue eyes, and white hair that came up to spikes in the fron t.

“Of course! Why would you think otherwise” The Kidnapper asked offended by the question.

“Cause of the missy over there, who is she?” The new person asked.

“ _ She? _ ” Chihiro thought to himself, before realizing it “ _ oh, right _ ” Chihiro knew why, he dressed like a girl, he looked the part too, initially to cope with the bullying for looking too much like a girl, but had grown to enjoy wearing a skirt, but he wanted to become stronger.

“Oh her?” the Kidnapper said looking at him “She is the sacrifice for you” he said with a shrug.

“Sacrifice?” The new man asked confused, “are we sure you read right, i don’t need a sacrifice-”

“Just take it” The Kidnapper shoved him.

The New Person gave him a nasty look, but he walked over to Chihiro, stared right at Chihiro, Chihiro did too, with eyes wide as plates, in one swift motion, Chihiro felt the duct tape be ripped off his face.

“Ow!” He said in response.

Then the new man pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Chihiro.

“NO PLEASE, PLEASE, I WANT TO LIVE, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME, I’LL DO ANYTHING”

“Anything?” The New Man asked, with Chihiro now noticing he had a southern drawl.

Chihiro nodded in response.

“Right…” he stepped back, pulled out his other gun… … and pointed it at the kidnapper

“What!?”

“Here’s what I'm gonna do, one of you is gonna be shot dead, to avoid that, tell me what you would wish on the grail” he said.

“What-what is the grail?” Chihiro asked

“Shut up!” The Kidnapper yelled.

“I just want to know, so I can give my answer, rightly, so um, if one of you wouldn’t mind please” Chihiro said slightly sheepishly.

“ I refuse” Said the Kidnapper.

“Well, because you said please” the New man said “it grants wishes”

“Like wishing with a genie?” Chihiro asked

“Exactly” 

Chihiro nodded “okay, i understand now.”

“Now then, ladies first-”

“I am you master!!” The Kidnapper shouted “I demand to go first!”

The New Man pointed both guns at The Kidnapper for a moment “now, I may be an outlaw, But ladies do go first” he then turned to Chihiro, “let’s have it then, what’d you wish for?”

Chihiro knew the only reason he was going first was because the guy thought he was a girl, he thought for a moment. “ _ What… would i wish for? _ ” Chihiro thought.

“Well?”

“ I’d use it to help me become stronger,” Chihiro said.

The New Man gave him a flat look, “Stronger?”

“Yeah, but not like super strong, sort of that inner strength, but even then, I’d want to become strong on my own, so maybe, I’d use to help me become stronger, not outright make me stronger, yeah, that’s what I’d use it for” Chihiro said with a nod.

“So, you’d call your wish a means to your goal?” he asked Chihiro

“When you put it that way, yeah, pretty much” Chihiro said.

The New Man Nodded, then he turned to the Kidnapper “what about you?”

“ My wish is simple” he began, believing he had nothing to fear. “I wish for the respect I deserve, and I don’t care who’s in my way, I will get it, whether you like it, or not” He said.

The New Man looked at both of them for a moment, before pointing both his guns at The Kidnapper, “guess I’ve made my choice.”

“HOW DARE YOU!!” he shouted “I am your master, you are to obey me”

“Not anymore” The New Man said almost sadistically “see, the thing is, my respect is earned, not given, so your wish for respect on a silver platter, is stupid, so…”

Chihiro turned his head away, as The New Man, shot his now ex master several times, he could hear that the Kidnapper was not dead yet, then he heard a gut wrenching scream, and the sound of a knife cutting through flesh, then he saw the New Man, cut his bounds, he was free now.

“Catch” he said, tossing something to him.

Chihiro was horrified by what he was holding, a severed hand, with markings on it Chihiro could only guess that the screams and sounds flesh carving was the New Man cutting off the Kidnapper’s hand.

“Hold that for a spell” he said, then Chihiro heard the sound of more gunshots, and The kidnapper laid dead.

“Let me ask you now, You my Master for this war?” The New Man said, staring down Chihiro.

“Yes, I am,” Chihiro said, with determination. Then Chihiro looked down at the severed hand, it’s Markings disappeared, and appeared on Chihiro’s right hand.

“So, I guess this means, I’m in this war now, right?” Chihiro asked, Looking at the new man.

“Pretty much” Said The New Man.

“Who are you anyway?”

“For now, call me Rider” Rider said.

“Alright, Rider” Chihiro said with a nod.

“You got a place?”

Chihiro nodded, and the two started to leave, with Chihiro tossing the severed hand on the corpse that was his Kidnapper. 

They walked in the forest for an hour, before Rider turned to Chihiro and said.

“You have no clue where we’re going don’t ya?” He gave him a flat look.

“Well… … he did cover my head with a sack, so I wouldn't have any clue on how to get out,” Chihiro said. He looked around “and it’s working, though maybe if we get out of this forest, I might be able to tell where I am, but getting out might take a while” Chihiro said, his head Tilted down.

“Well then, let’s speed it up”

“How?”

Rider didn’t answer him, instead… “ **KATIE** ”

There was a whinny, and before Chihiro could even comprehend what was going on, A horse appeared, and Stopped in front of Rider.

“ _ Well duh, he’s a rider, and riders = horses _ ” Chihiro thought as he watched Rider, stroke the horse’s nose affectionately for a moment, before climbing onto it “you comin’?” he called.

“Coming!” He said, and Rider hauled him on the horse, before the two, tore through the forest.

“ _ Well now Chihiro Fujisaki, just what have you gotten yourself into? _ ” he wondered in his thought.

\--

Somewhere else in the City that Chihiro was in, Calliope was looking out from the balcony. Her gray hoodie had been discarded onto a chair nearby, she let her brown hair down from the braid she usually kept it in, she found out two years ago that she was a mage. It was shocking, but talking with her Nonna, it started to make sense, and she was given documents, her Nonna kept from her Nonno, so it helped understand, also, being a fan of Harry Potter helped as well. She stared at her commands spells, she wondered when her servant was going to come back from the reconnaissance she had sent him on.

“Think Rider’s been summoned” spoke a southern drawl.

Calliope looked over at the her servant-a tall, vigorous-looking young man with wild, reddish-brown hair, tanned skin, orange eyes, a long trench coat, a blue top that exposed much of his midriff, ragged jeans, black and teal cowboy boots, a broad-brimmed hat on his head, and a pair of goggles.

She smiled, she had summoned him the week before, and the two instantly clicked with one another. With the two having a “deeper” bond, and became quite “affectionate” to one another.

“What did he look like?” Calliope asked.

Her Servant leaned on the balcony with her, “from the looks of it, someone from my era” he said.

“What else?”

“And from the looks of it, Rider’s already changed Master’s, cause he shot his summoner dead, and made someone else his master”

“Did you follow them?” Calliope asked.

“Nah, I left them be, ‘sides they were getting out mighty quick on a horse, hench he’s a rider” He said with a shrug.

“Alright then, Archer, that’s it for tonight” Calliope said, making her way to her bed, and motioned Archer to follow her into said bed.

“Say no more, my little spitfire” Archer grinned, taking off his coat, shirt and other articles of clothing, and joined his love in bed, in a blissful embrace.

\--

Within the land of Sudan, Chollo Nyireth was on his way to an airport, he was  a dark-skinned man with a thick mustache, a scruffy beard, unruly black hair dyed blonde shaved around the sides and in a rat tail in the back, and wearing what could have been a nice dress outfit if it weren't for the unbuttoned shirt showing his toned body and flip flops. Next to him in the passenger seat was his servant, he wore a blue skin tight jumpsuit, with metal shoulder pads on it, his hair was blue, held in a rat’s tail hair, much like his master.

“How much farther?” His servant asked.

“Not much farther now Lancer” Chollo said.

Silence followed, then… BUMP.

“Gah! What did we hit?” Lancer asked, alarmed.

Chollo got out and checked the tires “Probably just a rock, no matter, let’s stretch our legs.”

Lancer got out and stretched, they had been driving from Chollo’s home for the past few hours, so it was nice to get up and stretch. Lancer looked around, then he spotted something most unusual.

“Oi, Master, you see what I’m seeing right?”

Chollo looked over at where Lancer was pointing at, he was shocked at what he saw.

“Is… is that a water pump?”

Lancer and Chollo got closer to it, then nudged it a bit, they felt it contact with their foot, so it wasn’t a mirage, it was designed to look like a frog.

“What the hell’s a pump doing out here in the middle of nowhere?”

Chollo walked around the pump, surveying it carefully, then, his foot kicked something. He looked down to see an old can, he picked it up, turned it over in his hand, and shook it. He heard something rattle inside, he popped it open, only to find a note.

“Let’s see…” Chollo unfurled the note and started reading “ _ This pump is old, but she works so give'er a try I put a new sucker washer in 'er, you may find the leather dry… _ ” Chollo looked over as Lancer was trying to work the pump “hey Lancer!” Chollo called, walking over to him.

“Yeah Master?” Lancer looked up.

“Let me have a go at that” Chollo started to work the pump, to Lancer’s surprise, the handle moved up and down for Chollo, when it didn’t for him.

“Still no water” Lancer commented.

“There’s more to this note” Chollo said, as he continued reading the note. “ _ You'll have to prime the pump, work that handle like there's a fire. Under that rock you'll find some water I left in a bitters jar. Now there's just enough to prime it with so dont'cha go drinkin' first. You just pour it in and pump like mad, buddy, you'll quench your thirst _ ”

“Found the jar of water!” Lancer said as he walked back to Chollo and the pump.

“Alright, let’s pour it in, give it here” Chollo said, Lancer handed him the jar, he popped it open and emptied it into the pump. He put his hands on the pump’s handle, ready to prime, with all his strength, worked that pump… … … … no more than a second into it. The handle broke off, Chollo stared at it with wide eyes of shock, he looked at Lancer, who was also looking on with shock.

“... … … … … oops” was all Chollo said.

“Oops? Really?” Lancer looked unhappy. “How strong are you?”

“More like, was this thing even attached?” Chollo said, inspect the “handle” of the pump.

“Huh?”

Lancer walked and inspected the pump, “whoa, it wasn’t attached at all, it was just held on by rust-” He looked back at Chollo and the “handle” “-and I don’t think that’s a handle”

Chollo inspected it carefully, it looked too polished and clean to be part of the pump, it almost looked like a small trident (Bident?), he tapped against the pump, it let out a ringing sound.

“Heh, hey master I think you found a big tuning for-HOLY CRAP!”

Chollo looked behind him, to his surprise the water he poured in, floating in the air, he jumped back in shock, and the water moved with him. Then it clicked to him, the tuning fork, controlled the water, as an experiment, he put it down in the pump, maneuvering it carefully. Then there was a click, and a compartment in the pump opened up, he took a rolled up scroll, and unfurled it.

“What does it say?” Lancer asked

“It looks like some sort of guide… for the tuning fork” Chollo said.

“Give it a try then.”

Chollo looked down at the scroll, he rolled up the scroll, put it away in his pocket, he tapped it against the pump again “ _ cry~ i, made, you, cry~~ _ ” there was a rumble sound as the clouds blocked out the sun, and then, it began to rain. Lancer was amazed by what he was seeing, Chollo manipulated a mass of water and rode around on it, like a surfer, once he was done, he went back to the vehicle.

“Lancer?” Chollo said looking back at him, “I think we found something that may give us an edge in the grail war” he said with a toothy grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

Lancer nodded at this, and the two got back in the vehicle, and continued onto the airport.

\--

Quincey Adams was walking towards the apartment he had gotten himself for the time being, his shoulder length dark brown hair gently bobbed up and down as he walked. His clothes looked very out of place in Japan, but back home in Arizona, he fit right in on his family’s Ranch.

“Still kinda shockin’ that great grandpa was a mage, even if he didn’t realize it” Quincey muttered under his breath.

Indeed it was, his Great-Grandfather was in fact: Quincey Morris, from the notes and journals he found from his Great Grandfather, he was the same Quincey Morris who fought back against Dracula, although the book by Bram Stoker, was srong about the fate of his Great-Grandfather. He actually survived, thanks to Abraham Van Hellsing, and a blood transfusion, those things were not as strict as they are nowadays. Little did Quincey, The Harker’s and the rest of the group who fought back against Dracula realize, Van Helsing was a mage.

When Bram Stoker wanted to write a book about their trials, Quincey politely asked if he could be killed off, as the Texan Rancher wanted to live a quiet life following the fight, to which Bram Stoker complied. Quincey went back home, and settled down with a wife and children, one of which became his Grandmother: Eunice, who then Married his Grandfather, Johan Adams, and then had his Dad: Lucas, and thus, him, who was named after his Great-Grandfather, who passed away a week before he was born, having lived a long and happy life.

“Huh, I'm here” Quincey said looking up at the address and looking down at the address on the paper he held.

He ascended up the stairs to the apartment he was rooming in. Upon entering, he found it was nice and comfortable, there was a kitchen area, a bedroom, and living room. He set down his suitcase, and collapsed in bed.

“ _ Yawn _ , I’m beat, gonna go bed, I’ll unpack in the mornin’” Quincey said, falling asleep.

\--

Father Benedict sat contently as he drank his tea, he rolled up his sleeves and observed the many command spells adorning his arms, his proof of his role: as the Overseer.

“Never thought I’d live the day to see a priest with tattoos” spoke a southern drawl.

Father Benedict jumped in surprise, before becoming hot and bothered “oh for the love of-JED!!! do not scare me” he huffed.

“Didn’t scare ya” Jed said as he sat down next to the priest. His outfit would remind one of Clint Eastwood's characters from spaghetti western films.

“No matter, you are aware of the role you are about to take?” Father Benedict asked, now serious.

“Course” Jed said, rolling up his sleeves to reveal command spells.

Father Benedict nodded, but then, he felt something “do you… sense that?”

“Yeah” Jed replied.

“I believe, this will not be an ordinary grail war”

“Not just that, but I think the Tezcatlipocas are coming back too” Jed said.

“You can’t be serious” He then thought “but… you never know”

“Let’s be keepin’ a sharp eye on stuff going forward”

Father Benedict nodded to this.

\--

Mangle sat, one leg over the other, with a malicious grin on his face. Though he dressed in pink, with a gothic lolita feel, there was a sense of intimidation with this man.

“Master…” Spoke his servant.

Mangle looked over, his pink hair which held in a high ponytail with red and blue wires of all things.

“Assassin, report, and bring me some snacks,” Mangle said, snapping his fingers.

“Rider’s been summoned” Assassin said as he brought a tray of sweets over to his master.

“Oh joy” Mangle said sarcastically “anything else?”

“The master of Berserker is arrive soon”

“Hmm that’s interesting” Mangle said as he snacked on the treats.

“This plan you say you have” Assassin said in a monotone voice “I think it will not work without some assistance.”

“Hmm, you may be right” Mangle got up and walked to the window “my plan is for chaos, not revenge, nor domination, but chaos” Mangle his grin growing wide “and it’s going to be beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Important Discussion or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Chihiro learns something about his servant, Chiaki is Introduced, and we get a glimpse at the other characters are doing

Chapter 2: A very Important Discussion or two

The Morning following Chihiro and Rider’s leave from the woods, which upon exiting, was easy to figure out the way back. After a good night’s rest following all that transpired the night before. Chihiro immediately went to Mikan Tsumiki to check her ankle out, Rider meanwhile, sat outside waiting for the results.

“Now Chihiro-” Mikan began, having finished tending to Chihiro’s Ankle “you got lucky in that it didn’t cut a tendon, but be careful when walking, and especially on stairs”

“Don’t worry, I will, and thanks again,” Chihiro said, walking out of the nurse’s office.

“So, what did she say?” Rider said, joining Chihiro the moment he stepped out of it.

“Just need to tread carefully, especially around stairs,” Chihiro said.

“Well then, I wanna do some looking around” Rider said, looking at him.

“Alright, where did you have in mind?”

A little while later…

“ _ This Isn’t what i thought when he said he wanted to go look around the mall _ ” Chihiro thought as he carried several boxes throughout the mall, while Rider, now dressed in a dark armani suit, and sunglasses, walked beside him.

“It seems a little excessive if you just wanna learn about everything” Chihiro commented aloud.

“I already have knowledge about this place and more,” Rider said.

“Then why do all this stuff, if you know already?”

“Knowing about it, is very different from experiencing it”

“Oh, ok that makes sense” 

The two walked around the mall, buying whatever caught Rider’s attention, as a Student of Hope’s Peak, Chihiro was granted an unlimited Bank account with a special card for it, even though Chihiro did have his own bank account, he gladly used the Hope’s peak one, as it meant he store his money into his personal one so when he’s done school, he’ll set financially wise.

Then, they got to a set of stairs that lead down to the food court area, While Rider started down them without a second thought, Chihiro meanwhile hesitated at the top of the stairs.

“You coming tweety?” Rider called from half way down.

“You do remember I told you Mikan said to be careful around stairs right?”

Rider rolled his eyes “fine, take Baby steps then” and continued down.

Chihiro started go down the stairs carefully “ _ that’s it, gently does it, no need to rush it, just… gotta… be care- _ ”

“Oooooops~” 

Before Chihiro knew it, he was falling forward, he let out a scream, as he started to tumble down the stairs. He could hear loud crashes, and thumps as the boxes he was carrying, tumbled down too. After what seemed like forever, he finally got to the bottom.

“Ow…” Chihiro groaned, rolling over onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling, as Rider looked over him.

“Nice one twinkle toes” Rider said sarcastically.

“Oh yeah Rider, i’m okay, don’t worry” Chihiro retaliated with sarcasm, as he sat up, he stared at the boxes, now with their contents broken, he watched as Rider kicked a now broken case of Jack Daniels.

“Oh god! Chihiro are you okay?” Cried a female voice, and no sooner had that been spoken, Chihiro found himself being picked up, and he was back on his feet, he looked behind and saw a girl, with short, pale mauve hair which is slightly curled outwards with short straight bangs. She wore a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes.Wearing a one button dark teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. She also had stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan that appear to be pale gray. Long with the ensemble was a paler pink cat-like backpack as well that has a white ribbon and a white pocket at the bottom. Under her hoodie, she wore a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon and a pale beige skirt. She also wore black thigh high stockings and light pink mary-jane style shoes with white soles.

“Oh hey Chiaki, yeah i’m okay” Chihiro said nodding.

“That’s good,” Chiaki said before looking up the stairs at the culprit “Hiyoko! Get down here”

“Ahahahaha, that was funny,” Hiyoko said as she descended the stairs, she wore a kimono and had blonde hair in a ponytail.

“What the hell? That wasn’t okay, in fact that was dangerous, Chihiro could’ve been hurt, or killed if she landed on something sharp” Chaiki said, clearly displeased with Hiyoko.

“Who’s the hoodie girl, and the piglet brat?” Rider asked Chihiro, unfortunately, Chihiro’s first reaction was to burst into laughter, slapping her knees.

“What the hell did you just call me?” Hiyoko asked, offended.

“Piglet brat” Chihiro let out between the laughing, “okay, okay, i’m good now, that was a clever, and to your question, Hiyoko Saionji, Ultimate Traditional Dancer, despite her size, she is a mythic bitch, Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer meanwhile, is one of my best friends.”

“Sounds about right,” Rider said with a shrug.

“Who’s a mythic bitch?” Hiyoko asked, getting up in Chihiro’s face.

“You are, cause you are, i mean, have you ever considered how you treat Mikan is bullying boarding on abusive” Chihiro spat back.

“Well at least i’m no whore”

“THAT’S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chihiro had grabbed a broken bottle of Jack Daniels, raised it above his head, about to strike Hiyoko with it.

“Chihiro no-”

“STOP!! Stop it” Shouted a man, as he grabbed onto Chihiro’s wrist.

Chiaki sighed with relief, Chihiro looked at the man, he wore all black, with a white clergy collar, on his head was a broad brimmed black hat, in his hand was a black umbrella.

“That’s quite enough of that,” the Man said, who Chiaki and Chihiro noticed having a british accent.

“Excuse me, but who’re ya to interfere with other folks' business?” Rider Asked

“Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Father Benedict” Father Benedict said.

“Great, a holy man,” Rider said, annoyed.

“Listen Father Benedict-” Chihiro piped up, “but i get what you’re gonna say, but this brat Has it coming”

“Now what has this young lady done so terrible to warrant your wrath?”

“Hiyoko tripped Chihiro and she fell down the stairs, and Hiyoko then laughed at her for it” Chiaki said.

Father Benedict let go of Chihiro’s hand, and stared at Hiyoko “is that so”

“It was just a joke jeez” Hiyoko huffed

“Joke!?” Father Benedict exclaimed in anger, “you call, tripping someone down the stairs where they could be hurt, a joke!?”

Hiyoko began to feel like she was in big trouble.

“LISTEN HERE YOU IMPUDENT, ARROGANT, BRAT!!!” Father Benedict boomed, grabbing Hiyoko’s ear “how dare you, you are to be punished”

“Give her here, i’ll-”

“NO!!!!” Chiaki and Father Benedict said in unison, which made Chihiro drop the broken bottle.

“Hmph!”

“How about this: this young lady pays for all the stuff that was smashed in the process” Father Benedict said.

“No, that’s not gonna cut it” Rider said.

“Well then, how about she buys all the stuff you guys bought, to replace everything that’s been broken cause of the fall” Chaiki piped in.

“Hmm, that’s sound fair I guess, what about you Rider?” Chihiro asked, looking at Rider.

Rider let out an angry huff, and shrugged “FINE, whatever”

“Alright then, it’s settled, I shall accompany her to make sure she buys everything” Father Benedict said.

“Right then, here’s the receipts for all the stuff we bought,” Chihiro said, handing him the receipts.

“I’ll take the two to lunch, I was planning on it anyway,” Chiaki said, leading the two to the food court.

“Yeah, go stuff yourself like a pig” Hiyoko spat as Chihiro, Chiaki, and Rider walked away.

“OH NO BITCH!!!!” Chihiro yelled, wheeled around, and made a mad dash, clearly ready to knock Hiyoko, black and blue.

“CHIHIRO GET BACK HERE” Chiaki yelled, running after Chihiro.

Rider couldn’t believe it when he saw Chiaki do an impressive tackle, knocking Chihiro to the ground, and dragging him back over.

“Calm down Chihiro” Chiaki said, having walked past Rider, she glowered at him, and said. “Gee, thanks for the help” it oozed with sarcasm.

A little while later, Chihiro, Chiaki, and Rider had settled into a booth at the food court, a large amount of food, littered the table, as Chiaki decided to splurge a bit.

“I honestly think Mondo’s been a bit of a negative influence on ya Chi” Chiaki said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh i don’t know, how about the fact you about attack Hiyoko”

“... … oh, that” Chihiro cheeks turned a tad red “okay, maybe a little.”

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, Hiyoko’s not a nice person at times, and Mondo’s been helping you become stronger” Chaiki said.

“That’s true,” Chihihiro said.

Rider watched on as the two girls talked to one another about stuff, he found that the common topic was gaming, occasionally diverting from said topic, when something else came up, he ate his food without caring too much.

“So, sir, I'd like to ask you a question,” Chiaki said, Looking at Rider.

Rider looked at Chiaki, “who me?”

“Mhm”

“Alright then i guess, shoot” Rider said.

“Are you some sort of spirit or familiar or whatever?” Chiaki asked bluntly.

Rider went wide-eyed at the question, Chihiro sputtered and hacked, because he was drinking his pop, “spirit, ha ha, good one Chiaki” Chihiro coughed out.

“Oh really? Then why do you call him, Rider?”

Rider in turn responded to this question, by pulling his gun.

“Rider, please no” Chihiro looked panicked.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here and now” he said.

“I won’t tell,” Chaiki said, her face unchanged from determination.

“And what makes you so sure you ain’t gonna tell?”

“Gratitude”

Rider lowered his gun “huh?”

“I won’t tell anyone on you, out of gratitude”

“What for?”

“You saved Chihiro’s life from the kidnapping yesterday, and did Japan and the world a favor” Chiaki said, proceeded to pull out a newspaper from her backpack, and showed it to the two.

Rider took it, and looked it over, there, on the headline, in big letters, it read: “ **_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED: SON OF TOWA FOUNDER: HAIJI TOWA, FOUND DEAD IN TSUBAME FOREST, REACTION TO DEATH IS JOY, DUE TO RECENT DISCOVERY IN REGARD’S TO TOWA_ ** ”

“Tsubame forest? That’s the-wait” Chihiro put two and two together. “Oh god, my kidnapper. Was… … Haiji towa!!?” there was panic in his voice.

“Mhm” Chiaki nodded.

“And this is a major “oh my god” because?” Rider asked.

“Simple: Haiji Towa was a pedophile” 

The silence was deafening, Chihiro looked like he was about to be sick to his stomach, Rider meanwhile's face was a mix of disgust and rage.

“So, the fucker that originally summoned me, was a pedophile?!?!?!”

“Yep”

“I-i-i i thought they were still investigating that? Not like everyone was in denial” Chihiro said.

Chiaki shook her head “the moment word got to the towa’s he was dead, his little sister went to the police with her friends, and confessed he’s been sexually abusing her and another girl in the friend group”

Rider slammed his fist onto the table, just as Father Benedict and Hiyoko came up to the table, Hiyoko set the stuff down and left, sighting that she was leaving now, though very clearly intimidated by Rider’s outburst.

“What’s wrong?” Father Benedict asked.

“Rider’s original summoner was a no good pedophile” spoke a different southern drawl, as while Rider’s had a bit of rasp to it. The other one didn’t, he came out of the booth next to them.

“Uh… who’s the Clint Eastwood wannabe and how much did you hear?” Chihiro asked apprehensively.

“That’s not very nice, especially to an overseer” he said.

“Overseer? What’s that?” Chihiro asked.

“In short kiddo?” Rider said, “someone we don’t obey.”

“But I have zero knowledge on this war thingy, so maybe asking someone like they know about it will help,” Chihiro argued.

Rider, looked absolutely annoyed, “you know what? FINE!” he placed his chin onto his hand, and drummed his fingers.

“Well before we get onto that, there is the matter of… well” Father Benedict felt disturbed about saying it.

“The Pedophile thing?” Chiaki said. “Actually there’s something i want to know about, why are you getting enraged about it Rider?” Rider looked at Chiaki, Father Benedict and Jed also looked at Chiaki, confused. “I mean i can’t blame you for getting enraged, but still”

Rider got up from where he was sitting, and stared at Chiaki, mighty close to her face “Listen here, I’m an outlaw, i shoot and kill whoever’s in my way to get what i want, But i’ll never ever shoot a child, and the fact that the fucker who intended to summon me, was hurting kids by invading their privacy by touching where he ain’t spose to!?, good thing i shot him before i found out, otherwise he would’ve been a lot more mutilated”

“Alright then, that’s my cue to leave, see you around Chihiro, and don’t worry about the food, it’s been paid for,” Chaiki said, Departing soon after.

“Well she’s gone now, good as time as any to talk grail wars and stuff” Jed said, taking a seat where Chiaki sat before.

“So, what is a Grail War?” Chihiro asked.

\--

“So, let’s see if i got this right” Quincey asked over the phone “this shindig here is called a grail war, seven masters, from different walks o’life with magic powers summon seven folks from history to fight one another, first come first serve when it comes to the class of the servant, and they fight til there’s one left, and they’re the winner?”

“Pretty Much Quincey” Spoke the person on the other end, the person Quincey was speaking with, was the descendant of Van Helsing. A year before the grail war, Quincey left his family ranch, and went to the Netherlands, to meet up with them. After some correspondence between them, they agreed to have him over, so they could teach magecraft to him. Though that was cut short, with the Grail War. Quincey was curious and asked to go, so they let him, giving him a relic: a chuck of the round, which guaranteed him a knight of the round table.

“Still i feel bad sending a novice out to something like this” the speaker on the phone added.

“Like i said, it’s alright, i’m pumped ‘bout this” Quincey said “anywho, gonna end the call here, got some reading to do” he hung, and opened up one of the many journals the descendant of Van Helsing gave him.

\--

“Oh thank god the original summoner was shot dead” Calliope said, leaning in her chair. Having seen the newspaper, curiosity led Calliope to looking Towa up, what she found scared her.

“What happened?” Archer asked, coming over, he saw what was on the screen, and let out a growl akin to a coyote.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly, and Rider killed him so, there’s that” Calliope said, closing down the webpage on her laptop.

“Good, cause I would've if he hadn’t” Archer said with a sharp nod.

“I hope his victims can find closer now, since he’s dead”

“Yeah… me too”

Calliope shook her head “see anything while you were out?”

“Not much, though there’s a right nasty lookin’ feller coming down, didn’t engage them, as per yer orders” Archer said, grabbing a drink and sitting down with Calliope on the couch.

“And that stood out to you?”

“On the account it looked like he got the tail of a shark, and he’s got a servant”

“Servant? What class?”

“Looked like a Berserker to me” Archer said

“Let’s be careful of that one” Calliope said, to which Archer Nodded at that.

\--

Osore Kyōran got out of the car that drove to his Family’s home away from their massive estate on Okinawa. He was tall, his skin pale, he wore a grey dress shirt, with a black tie that hung loose, black dress pants, and wore a cape with black fur trimming on it, that rested on his shoulders, on his head was a rice hat that tipped over his eyes.

“So, this is the place where we’ll be staying at” asked his companion, a muscular man, with dirty blond hair, dark coloured pants, no shirt, scars, and tattoos on his shoulder.

“Aye, this be it” Osore said, his voice that of a scottish accent.

The two walked up to the entrance, and were greeted by a servant. She was an elderly woman. Who serve Osore’s family for many a years.

“Ah Lord Kyōran, it’s been many months since you’ve been here, ah I remember when you and your brother, as young children,” she said.

“Aye, but I'm on important business,” Osore said.

He took off his rice hat, which revealed a dorsal fin.that laid upon his head, and under his cape was a grey tail of a shark, with scars all over it.

“Yes of course, it’s been so long since a member of the Kyōran family participated in the grail war” the old woman said.

Osore said nothing in response, he motioned for his servant to follow him into another room.

“So what’s gonna go down master?” The Servant asked.

“Okay for starters Berserker, don’t call me master, I’m not one fer that formal shit” 

“Is there any name I can call you instead?”

“Aye, I do, call me... Old.”


	3. Chapter 3: Hijinks in the Grail War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Being told By Overseer Jed, that His Magic Circuits are Shit, Chihiro decides to do something about, by that he means: rob a Jewelry Store, unfortunately, Chihiro and Rider have an Encounter with Archer and His master, as well as Lancer and His master, HIJINKS!!

Chapter 3: Hijinks in the Grail War

Calliope walked down the streets, she decided to go out and do some recon herself, as to get a better layout of the land. She could feel Archer’s presence next to her, though he was in spirit form, he wasn’t gonna leave her side.

“So what’re we lookin’ fer” Archer asked.

“Anything on our enemies” Calliope said. She looked at the empty space next to her, “you can come out you know”

Archer Materialized in an instant, he smiled at her, Calliope blushed in turn.

The two walked on some more, before they heard the sound of something climbing over a fence

“Do you hear that?”

“Sure do” Archer reached for his guns, but Calliope stopped him.

“Wait, let’s actually see what’s what”

Archer nodded to this, the two carefully climbed on top of a garbage bin, they spotted two people loitering around the back door of a building.

“ _ Well? _ ” Calliope asked Archer in a whisper.

“ _ Rider, no doubt _ ” Archer Replied.

Meanwhile Chihiro and Rider were attempting to enter a jewelry shop.

“So, let me recap, after learning ‘bout the grail war, the Texan Hobo guy commented on the fact that you magic circuits weren’t exactly the best, so now, we’re going on a gem heist” Rider stated matter of factly.

Chihiro just grunted in repsonpse as he hooked up his computer to the lock on the door, and began to type away on it.

“Well?”

“He made me sound pathetic, compared to whoever else is in this war, I don't like that feeling, that’s why I want to become stronger, you understand, right? Rider?” Chihiro looked up at Rider.

“Yeah, wasn’t the strongest as a kid, but like you I wanted to change that, become stronger, and I did, now here I am, The American King of the Outlaws,” Rider said.

Chihiro gave a small smile at this, then there was a click sound and the door was unlocked “alright let’s go”

“I need to ask, where’d ya learn to crack a code like that?” Rider Asked.

“When you’re bored and have no commissions to do, you learn to hack stuff” Chihiro said, and the two entered through, though leaving a brick to keep the door from closing on them.

Chihiro turned on his cellphone’s light and surveyed the gems that were in the back, they glistened from the light of the phone, they came in various sizes and colours.

“Damn, so many, but which one should i take?” Chihiro asked himself aloud.

“Do you have any clue?” Rider asked

Chihiro opened his mouth, before closing it, several times “do you actually think i’d know about magic in gems, when i didn’t know about magecraft and holy grail wars?” Asked in turn.

Rider Shrugged at that. “Good thing I know someone who does,” he said.

“You do? Who?” Chihiro asked.

“Watch this” Rider said as he pulled the stampede string, tugging the stetson hat onto his head, Chihiro noticed it began to glow.

“What the?”

“See Kiddo, I have a little thing called... **JAMES YOUNGER GANG** ” Jesse cried out, there was a bright flash that forced Chihiro to cover his eyes, when he uncovered them, there was a new person standing there.

“Oh, I guess you can control how many, you can bring for-WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“What now Kid?” Rider asked slightly annoyed.

“Who is she? Now do not take me for a dumb dumb, she doesn’t look like someone from the old west, she looks more at home in the 1001 Arabian Night Stories” Chihiro said.

The new person chuckled “well i guess you could say i am from those stories” the new person spoke with a female voice.

“Wait…” Chihiro looked over the person that Rider brought forth, it was  an Arab woman of astonishing physical appearance, clad with a red silk bra covering her sizable bosom, red leggings, and golden slippers. Her face had a tanned complexion, an oddly boyish face, unruly black hair tied down in a ponytail, and a small, red fez perched on her head. “Who, are you?”

“My name is Aladdin of course” She said, with a smirk.

“Wait, Aladdin!?” Chihiro was surprised “but Aladin’s a dude, and you, well, you’re a lady, not that i should complain, considering…” Chihiro gestured to himself. 

“I get that a lot, was easy to disguise myself as a man”

“Ah, but, I'm confused, how is someone from the Arabian Nights stories, able to be summoned by an outlaw?”

“You see” Aladdin had knelt a bit to look Chihiro directly in the eyes “in another world, he and i fought against one another, in a secret grail war, we eventually teamed because our wishes were means to our goals, so we allied with one another, the rules be damned”

“Oh ok” Chihiro said, nodding “ _ I’m not gonna ask anymore in that regard, if I do, I’ll just get a headache _ ” he thought to himself.

“So, what am i needed for?” Aladdin asked.

“We need a gem for me to swallow,” Chihiro said.

Aladdin tilted her head in confusion “what?”

“Overseer texan hobo said Kiddo’s magic circuits ain’t the best, that made her feel bitter, so the hobo said if she intake something with high potent magic, it’ll basically jump start her magic circuits like a car” Rider said.

“And when i asked when to get something like that, he said “rob a jewelry store” So that’s why were here” Chihiro said.

Aladdin nodded, now understanding “ I see, since I am able see the magic in gems, that’s why I'm here, so we do that then?”

“And to cover our tracks…” Chihiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack of gemstones “we replace what we took, so they won’t know we were in here”

“Clever, very Clever” Aladdin said.

They began to look around carefully, carefully looking over any gem they found, but none had the magical properties Chihiro was aiming for.

“Well this is harder than i thought” Chihiro mumbled, she looked around, then her eyes fell on a round gemstone, Chihiro at first thought it was a pearl, but upon closer inspection, it wasn’t a pearl, rather a blue gem, that was smooths into a perfect sphere.

“Hey Rider, Aladdin, come here” Chihiro said, the two walked over to where the spherical gem was, upon seeing the gem, Aladdin’s eyes went wide.

“This gem, it’s bursting with Magical Energy” She said.

“Really?”

Rider whistled “damn.”

“Then we take this one” Chihiro opened the case up and pulled out the gem, he stared at for a Moment, before depositing it into the sack of gems, and putting it in his pocket.

“Alright then, that should be it for now Aladdin” Rider said.

“Though we call upon you again when we get back to my dorm, and deal with it there”

Aladdin nodded, and disappeared.

“She seems nice, I can see why you two got along and teamed up” Chihiro said “now there’s one more thing we need to do, before leaving”

“What?” Rider asked.

“Since i don’t have gems in the bag i brought with that looks like it the one we’re taking, let’s just purchase it, so that way it isn’t a big blow to the shop” Chihiro said.

Rider slapped his forehead in frustration “really? Then it isn’t a robbery or a heist anymore, it’s a surprise purchase” 

“It’s either we do that, or a certain priest chews our asses out for it, when he finds out, and he will” Chihiro said.

“Fair point”

Chihiro went over to the cash register, punched into the code for the gem, and paid for it with his Hope’s Peak Bank account.

“That way, when Father Benedict comes a fussing over what we did we’ll say “actually we paid for Said gem, if anything get mad at Jed, he was the one who suggested it” and you know that will be satisfying to watch” Chihiro grinend at this, Rider nodded with a smirk on his face.

With all their work in the jewelry store done, they exited the way they came, out the back, they removed the brick and closed the door, Chihiro Opened his laptop, typed on it, with a nod, he closed it and stood up.

“Alright Security’s back online, now we can leave-”

“I don’t think so”

Chihiro and Rider looked over to see, two people standing there, one was a girl, with long brown hair, held in a braid that draped over her shoulder, blue eyes, a gray hoodie, black pants, and brown boots, the one was a man —tall, reddish-brown hair, tanned skin, orange eyes, a cowboy hat, goggles, a black duster, a blue top that exposed his midriff, and cowboy boots.

“Uh oh” Chihiro shuffled behind Rider.

“We saw y’all sneakin’ into the back there, stole something didn’t ya?” The Man said tapping his finger against the holstered gun.

“Stole? No no, it was a surprise purchase that’s all” Chihiro said, coming out from behind Rider.

The Girl raised an eyebrow “sure, Archer?”

The Man: Archer apparently looked over at the girl, grinned,  then drew a set of giant revolvers, designed after the flag of Texas.

“Hey Kiddo, what’s his stats looking like?” Rider said

“Stats?”

“Ya know-”

“I know what stats are, just give me a minute to figure them out.”

Chihiro closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could.

A minute or so passed, and Chihiro’s cheeks were starting to turn red.

“You doing okay there?” Rider asked.

Chihiro let out a big gasping breath, giving Rider the implication that Chihiro was holding his breath.

“Well?”

“Umm I saw A’s B’s and a C, does that mean anything?” Chihiro asked

“Oh it does alright: means he’s one tough motherfucker” Rider said, Making Chihiro go pale.

“That’s a fair statement” Archer Commented, flexing his muscles “I am the Toughest Critter West O’The Alamo”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, any good Ideas Rider?” Chihiro asked, shaking a bit from fear.

“Mhm we cheese it”

“Cheese it… that means: knowing when to quit right?”

“Exactly,the outlaw who lives as long as I did knows when you gotta cheese it." 

“Okay let’s go then.”

Chihiro started to turn to leave, when a shot was fired, Chihiro screamed at this.

“Sorry, we ain’t letting ya, cheese it, if it were a more friendlier affair, i’d be more than happy to let you go, But this ain’t one” Archer said.

“ _ I-I Need to think fast _ ” Chihiro looked around thinking of what to do, then, an Idea hit, he took a deep breath “OH MY GOD, ASSASSIN’S RIGHT BEHIND YOU”

On instinct, Archer wheeled around and opened fire, Chihiro grabbed Rider’s hand and the two ran out of there.

They ran for 30 minutes, by that point Chihiro was out of breath.

“I think we lost them”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, they may have noticed us gone”

“So put more distance? Sorry I out of breath”

“We ain’t gonna be running”

“Right cause you summon a Horse”

“Not just one Horse,  **RED FOX** ” Jesse called out, and a different horse than last time appeared “hop on!”

Chihiro needed no further instructions, she got on, and the two rode off.

Meanwhile…

“Nothin’” Archer said, holstering his guns.

“Either someone was there, but buggered off, or we got tricked,” Calliope said.

“The latter”

“How so?”

Archer pointed at the now empty space where Chihiro and Rider were.

“Are you kidding me?!” Calliope said in frustration.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll catch up to them”

“How?”

“Like this,  **WIDOWMAKER!!!** ”

Archer stuck his fingers into his mouth as he began to glow. He then blew a whistle as a burst of mana radiated from him. It then took on a shape as a horse’s whinny tore through the night. With the sound of approaching thunder, a giant horse road through the night. Calliope grinned as Archer helped her on.

Meanwhile, Chihiro and Rider rode down an empty street, the two were silent, the silence was broken by the sound of additional hooves.

“Uh oh, I think we’ve got company,” Chihiro said, Looking behind, he paled when he saw Calliope and Archer coming up fast on their own horse “and fast too!!”

“Watch yourself!” Rider said to Chihiro, as he pulled his gun and fired a couple shots at Archer, Calliope deflected them with a barrier spell, Archer Pulled a lasso, he twirled for a bit, and then threw it at them, it looped around Chihiro’s neck, Archer Tugged, Chihiro found himself Gasping as he grabbed on Rider’s coat, Rider felt the tug, and Stopped Red fox, so that they wouldn’t fall over, though Chihiro.

“Alright Archer you can let him go now that they’ve stopped.

Archer Loosened the lasso around Chihiro’s neck, who grasped it, took it off, and threw it to the ground.

“NOT COOL” he yelled, standing up “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE MAY BE ENEMIES IN THIS GRAIL WAR, BUT YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT,  **YOU. DO. NOT** , NAB SOMEONE WITH A ROPE BY THEIR NECKS,  **GOT IT?** ”

Archer rubbed the back of his head, he had a look of guilt on his face “yeah, that was a bit much, my bad”

“Agreed, now then-”

Before Calliope could get another word out, there was a loud screech of a car.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY” Chihiro cried and got out of the way, along with Rider.

“Wha-” Calliope soon found herself lasso’d by Archer and Pulled back, just in time, as a car rounded the corner, jumped the curb, knocked the fire hydrant over, resulting in a geyser of water spurting out, the car teetered for bit, before driver a bit more, and managed to not tip over, Chihiro, Rider, Calliope, and Archer Watched this play out, with faces of “what did i just witness” Chihiro tilted his head to side.

“Huh”

“What the hell, how did you know?” Calliope asked Chihiro.

“I didn’t really, but I do know, this corner is notorious for accidents, so yeah, your welcome.”

“Much obliged then” Archer shrugged, tipping his hat, Calliope slapped her forehead.

“Archer i-”

Just then, the car doors opened, and two figures stepped out, one was a dark skinned man, with black hair with yellow in it, and the other was another man with blue hair, and a skin tight blue suit.

“OKAY, THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU BEHIND THE WHEEL LANCER!!!!” Chollo shouted, Chollo had made the mistake of letting his servant drive, and it resulted in the collision with a fire hydrant.

“Sorry” Lancer said sheepishly.

“Oh your Lancer?” Chihiro said.

“Yeah what of it?” Lancer mumbled.

“What?”

“Did ya hear me” Lancer asked.

“No, cause of the literal geyser of water” Chihiro said, pointing to said geyser.

“I got it,” Chollo said, reaching into the back of the car, pulling out the tuning fork he found, and tapping it against the ground. “ _ Cry~ I, Made, You, cry~ _ ” 

To Chihiro’s amazement, the tuning fork glowed, and the water ceased flowing, with the tuning fork he maneuvered it back into the ground, and had Lancer slap the fire hydrant back on its place and sat down on it.

“And there ya go” Lancer said, smugly.

“Yeah that’s gonna fail,” Chihiro said bluntly.

“And why’s that?” Chollo asked, walking back towards the car.

“If you just put the hydrant back on like that, it’s just gonna go sploosh.”

“Pfft, it’s fine,” Chollo said. He discarded the tuning fork back into the car, the second the car door was closed, there was a rumbling sound, Lancer looked down, the Fire Hydrant was shaking right under him.

“Yeah told ya” Chihiro said.

Before Chollo could say anything to Chihiro, the water erupted full force, sending the hydrant, and Lancer (who did not get off in time), flying into the sky, and then Lancer fell off, he came down, screaming all the while as he came down.

“Damn” Chihiro said.

“I’ll say” Calliope nodded.

Then Lancer hit the ground, with full force, managing to make an indent of where he landed.

Everyone was silent, didn’t know what to say or do, till finally, Chihiro broke the silence “is, … is he dead?”

“Um, I don't know maybe?” Calliope stepping back towards Archer.

Chihiro stepped closer to Lancer, gently nudged his foot at him, before stepping back to where Rider was “OH MY GOD!! LANCER DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“I’M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!” cried a very not dead Lancer, who jumped up, making Chihiro jump in fright.

“But, i thought-I mean-well uh, no one can survive a fall that major” Chihiro stammered.

“Well Kiddi, Heroic Spirits are made of Stronger stuff” Rider said.

“Well, that makes sense i guess-LOOKOUT!!!”

Calliope looked up to see the fire hydrant starting coming towards her, She screamed, Archer jumped off his horse, and before it could even get close to Calliope, Archer Kicked it away, sending it flying.

“Wow, good kick” Calliope said in astonishment.

“Thanks Calli, nothin’s ever gonna hurt ya, not even a-” 

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Even stared at where the Hydrant was last seen disappearing off to, they didn’t know what it hit, but they knew... it hit some sort of glass.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Chihiro shakily raised his hand “all in favor of Cheessing it for tonight… … say aye?”

To Chihiro’s Surprise, (and Delight) he got a resounding “aye” and they went their separate ways.

Unbeknownst to all three, someone was watching the whole scene playout, he scoffed “Amatures” and departed.

Meanwhile, Chihiro and Rider returned to Chihiro’s residency, he closed the door and the two leaned against it and slid down it, til they were sitting on the floor.

“Wanna just tackle the gem swallowing thing in the morning?” Chihiro asked.

“Fine by me” Rider said.

Calliope and Archer returned to the apartment, the two undressed and climbed into bed.

“Well that was a cluster cuss” Calliope said.

“Yeah, but at least we got to see what some of our foes are like.”

“Yeah, I guess, so… you up for mana transfer” Calliope said as she dragged a finger down his chest.

“With you? Always” Archer said, as he pulled Calliope in close.

Lancer and Chollo, arrived back at the place they were staying.

“Well that was a fine mess” Chollo said.

“Yeah, some edge in the holy grail war this” Lancer said, as he discarded the Tuning fork, onto the table.

“I’m sure it can still be useful, we just need to be careful going forward,” Chollo said.

Meanwhile, the person that was watching the whole cluster cuss that was the encounter of Rider, Archer and Lancer. Rematerialized behind a person.

“Well what did you see… … Caster?” he asked.

“Amatuers being pathetic and stupid, nothing more” the Man, who was Caster said, he was a tall, lanky man, with red hair, tied in a low ponytail by a red ribbon, he wore a purple dress shirt with puffy sleeves under a blue vest with long tail coats outward behind him, he also wore green pants and brown boots.

“Well even Amatures can be dangerous, that’s what i’ve learned in my teachings of magecraft” Caster’s master said as he turned around to face Caster, he was no more than a teenager,  He had curly hair the color of green tea, which he kept relatively short, a small patch at the base of his head completely shaved, with two short ahoges sprouting from the top of his head. He had a few longer clumps of hair hanging down in front of his left ear and between his eyes, and long bangs that cover the majority of his forehead, sideswept so as not to impair his vision. His eyes were green, and they slope downwards towards the sides of his face, both framed by notably long, thick eyelashes. He wore a dark blue striped sweater with wide, elbow-length sleeves, a small chain accessory pinned on just beside his right shoulder. Underneath that, he wore a darker shirt that pokes out from below the hem of his sweater and from above its low-dip collar, still leaving his collarbone exposed, and another white garment that hangs out of the bottom. He also wears baggy, light-brown sarouel pants, and navy-blue slip-on shoes with white soles.

“Hmm I see, what do you want me to do?” Caster asked

“Keep watching over things, and let me know what’s what,” He said.

“Very well then… Rantaro” with that. Caster departed.

Rantaro grabbed his necklace, as he continued to look out at the night sky “soon, I will find you, the grail will be mine, and I'll use it to find you.”


	4. Chapter 4: Don’t you mess with D.I.C.E. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro intakes the Gem like a pill, but Chiaki knows Chihiro robbed a store, but Jed gets in trouble too, but looks like a certain Fanta Gremlin is getting involved

Chapter 4: Don’t you mess with D.I.C.E. Now

The morning after, Chihiro and Rider got to the whole swallowing of the gem thing. Rider re-summoned Aladdin to help with the deed. However, it seemed that the sleep seemed to have stripped Chihiro of any eagerness to do the deed.

“Come on ya chicken, you were gung ho about it last night!” Rider said in frustration.

“I know, but now that I have had time to think about it, it sounds ridiculous, but I know I gotta do this” Chihiro said, holding the gem in his hand, it was the size of a large Pearl, so swallowing wasn’t an issue. 

Rider threw his hands in pure absolute frustration “JUST SWALLOW THE GOD DAMN FUCKING GEM ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“OK OK I’LL DO IT” 

Aladdin Chuckled slightly at this “perhaps if you drank some water with it, it would help?”

“Good idea” Chihiro walked over to the fridge, opened it up and pulled out a bottle of water, and went back to his bed, he opened the lid.

“Well here i go” and with that, Chihiro, he put the gem in his mouth, tried to swallow on his own, but was met with his body’s natural rejection of a foriegn object, so like a pill to be swallowed, Chihiro washed it down with water, he took a couple big gulps of water. He let out a gasping breath once he put the water bottle down “alright, what next?”

“Take off your shirt and turn around, Jesse, would you mind turning around too, for privacy?” Aladdin asked.

“Alright” Rider shrugged and turned around.

Chihiro meanwhile, unbuttoned his jacket, and undid the ribbon around his dress shirt. And lastly the dress shirt, leaving the sports bra he wore to help with the crossdressing.

Aladdin stred for a moment “the bra goes off too”

“But-”

“Off”

“BUT-”

“Off” Aladdin said sterling.

So Chihiro reluctantly took off the sports bra, and held it close to his chest, Aladdin gave a hard tap to it, almost instantly a burning sensation overcame him, it became hard to breath for a spell. Then, in a yell of pain and surprise, Chihiro’s body was covered in what looked like blue veins, before they disappeared as Chihiro started to breathe normally again.

“There you’re all set for this grail war” Aladdin said.

“Thank you Aladdin” Chihiro said softly as Aladdin disappeared.

“Well that’s settled, now what?” Rider asked.

“Let’s lay low for a while, so I can get some practice,” Chihiro said before adding in his thoughts, “ _ Final Fantasy don’t fail me now.” _

“Sounds good to me-”

“CHIHIRO FUJISAKI!!!!”

Rider and Chihiro looked towards the door after hearing the sound of an angry Chiaki banging on the door, the two looked at each other, Rider could see Chihiro looking legitimately scared.

“I gotta hide” Chihiro dashed off to god knows where in the residency, Leaving Rider wondering…

“What?”

“Chihiro i’m letting myself and two other in” Chiaki barked as the door opened up and Chiaki power walked in, she looked around hastily, before her eyes settled on Rider, Who was lazily looking through of a book of Shakespeare's work, She stomped right up to him “Rider, where’s Chihiro?”

Rider shrugged “he said something about hiding before running off.”

Chaiki let out an angry huff, before hearing what sounded like a dryer being closed “I got this” She stormed into another room, while the two others, Chiaki let in, entered the main living space.

“Hello Rider” spoke a familiar british voice.

Rider looked up to see Father Benedict, and Jed, He rolled his eyes “oh great it’s The Holy Man and The Texan Hobo” Rider said.

“Oh come, were not bad,” Jed said.

“You are in my books, now bug off, Don’t wanna see yer faces”

“Ya know that reminds me of a legend, ‘bout someone who hated faces”

Rider closed the book he was holding, and proceeded to smack himself with it a couple times.

Father Benedict was about to stop Jed, when there came muffled screaming.

“AHH CHIAKI STOP!!” Chihiro said as he was dragged in by his ankle courtesy of Chiaki.

“CHIHIRO FUJISAKI, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU ROBBING A JEWELRY STORE?!”

“I literally have no clue what you are talking about,” Chihiro said.

Chiaki pulled out a newspaper from her backpack, and unfurled it. The Headline read:  **_MYSTERIOUS ROBBERY AT JEWELRY STORE, LAST NIGHT, AN UNKNOWN INDIVIDUAL ENTERED THE STORE AFTER HOURS, THE ONLY THING TAKEN WAS SPHERICAL SHAPED GEM, AND EVEN THEN IT HAD BEEN PAID FOR, OWNER BELIEVES IT TO BE THE WORK OF D.I.C.E._ **

“Oh… wait how did you link it to me?”

“Because I know you that well Chihiro,” Chiaki said.

“Well i wouldn’t have done it, IF THE TEXAN HOBO THERE HADN’T BASICALLY SAID “GO ROB A JEWELRY STORE BECAUSE YOUR MAGIC CIRCUITS ARE SHIT!!!!”

Chiaki and Father Benedict turned to Jed, who was now looking a little panicked.

“Um, uh”

“Jed, you didn’t”

“He did, and i recorded it” Chihiro said pulling out his phone and played a recording which went like this:

_ Jed: why ya got yer phone out? _

_ Chihiro: gonna record this so i can have something to listen to in case in need of a reminder _

_ Jed: ah, in any case, like i was saying, lotta folks in this have mighty powerful magical circuits, that’s what used to fuel the servant, and yours well, are *blows a raspberry* _

_ Chihiro: *sarcastically* gee, thanks, can i do anything about it? _

_ Jed: course, if you intake something with high magical properties, like a gem, your golden _

_ Chihiro: okay, but where am i gonna get something like that? _

_ Jed: go rob a jewelry store _

_ Chihiro: Are you sure about that? I mean it’s for the greater good of me, but… _

_ Jed: Say, that reminds of a tale of a thief who robbed for the greater good. _

_ Chihiro: and~ i’m stopping the recording. _

Chihiro couldn’t help but give off the biggest, most smuggist grin he could make as he watched Jed look mighty panicked.

“Uh… … i was joking’”

“Oh really? Didn’t sound like it to me” Rider said having an equally smug look on his face. Jed looked over at Father Benedict, who looked positively livid at Jed.

“Jed…” Father Benedict said in a tranquil fury.

“Eheheh … … … i’m in trouble ain’t I?”

Jed was answered with Father Benedict grabbing him by the ear and hauling out of the residency, while giving a small apology.

Chihiro, Chiaki, and Rider watched the two leave before Chaiki turned back towards Chihiro.

“You still pissed about the gem thing?” Chihiro asked.

Chiaki huffed “well they didn’t suspect you, and considering someone gave you the idea… not really”

“Alright, that’s good to hear”

“Hmm, who’s up for a little downtown excursion?”

Chihiro and Rider both raised their hand at that.

“Let’s go then”

“Now one more thing” Rider said,  appariting in his Armani suit on his body, along with Sunglasses “who the hell is D.I.C.E.?”

\----

“So, let me get this straight Assassin” Mangle said looking perplexed. “There is a group of brats called: D.I.CE., they go around making chaos by pulling practical jokes, yes?”

“That is the intel i’ve gathered” Assassin said.

Mangle put a finger to his lip “hmm, they could be useful”

“How?”

“Because they share my goal, my dear Assassin, Chaos”

“Of course” Assassin nodded.

“Continue scouting around and keeping tabs on things, and when you get the chance tonight, invite their leader to my place, so we can talk business and stuff” Mangle said.

Assassin nodded, and disappeared in a shower of sprinkles.

“That’ll be interesting”

\---

“I’d hate to run into these Fuckers then” Calliope said as she discarded the paper.

Archer Picked it up and read the headline over “buncha pranksters? Calli ya could take’em easily”

“Yeah, but I'd rather avoid running into them if I can help it,” Calliope said.

“I get what ya mean, considerin’ they ain’t in the grail war, but if they try anything, they're gonna get a taste of these babies” Archer whipped his guns out, which seemed more like hand held cannons than guns. “Them D.I.C.E. Gang ain’t gonna mess with me after i fire a warning shot” he proceeded to twirl and whip around his guns at incredible speed, while making sound effects like “Bang! Kaboom''

“Hahaha oh my god Archer” Calliope laughed “god you’re such a goof.”

“Hey, I’m yer goof” Archer said, Kissing Calliope

Calliope sighed “oh you~”

\---

It was late at night when Quincey decided to walk around, he was visited by the overseers, who let him know he should start thinking about summoning his servant, which by process of Elimination Saber was the only class left.

“Ironic, Hellsin’s kin said that Saber was the most sought, now it’s picked plum last” Quincey Chuckled.

Then… he heard chuckling that wasn’t his own, he realized he wasn’t alone, he put the relic, a piece of the roundtable in a hidden pocket, and braced himself for what was to come.

“Alright! Show yerself!!!!! I ain’t scared” Quincey yelled looking.

“Oh?”

“But”

“You”

“Should”

“Be”

Quincey looked around “who are ya?”

“Who

“Are”

“We?”

“What about?”

The next thing Quincey knew, firecrackers were being thrown at him and they exploded at his face which he covered his face, when he uncovered them, he realized he was surrounded by five people wearing white and had clown masks

“ ** _WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_** ” they cackled loudly.

Quincey knew he was outmatched, so he ran for it.

“Come back!! Come back scaredy cat!!!” they cackled as they chased after him.

“ _ Not good at this rate, they’ll catch me and-” _

The next thing he knew, he found himself sliding, he figured they put down the stuff to trip someone, then…

CRASH

“GAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The slippery path wound up crash landing him into a pile of broken glass.

“Aww, did you get a booboo?” they mocked him.

“I ain't gonna let y’all get the better of me! “ Quincey said strained as he got up, unbeknownst to him, his right hand glowed “NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Then a bright flash occurred, before he knew it, a new person appeared out of nowhere, this new person jumped towards the five, slashing his sword.

“AHH LET’S SPLIT!!”

“NOT COOL!!”

He looked up at the new person, he was clad in white armor, had a sheathed sword at his side, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. His aura seemed to radiate…cuteness. His face was boyish, his eyes held a level of innocence, and he had a kind, guileless smile on his face.

“It’s alright now master, you’re safe” he said, helping his master up.

“Thanks” he said with a weary smile as he got up.

“Will you be alright?” the servant asked.

“Yeah, just some scratches” Quincey said “Saber I guess?”

“Indeed I am,” Saber said.

“Swell, let’s head back to my place”

\---

“I can’t believe the guy,” Kokichi Ouma said Upon hearing what his colleagues endured. He was  a  young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair, with the tips dyed a brighter purple. He wore a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, and two straps hanging loosely around his legs. Apparently, his pants were made to look like a piece of punk fashion with bondage pelts, but they are actually just fake belts sewn to the thicker part of the thighs. His shirt is ripped at the hem and the collar part of it is completely gone, and big parts of the uniform are fixed with metal clips. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, with a few usually hidden under his scarf, and he had military badges on his right. His scarf has black and white spaces alternating exactly like a chessboard. He also wears two-colored black and purple slip flats.

“Yeah, then this other guy showed up out of nowhere and threatened to attack us with his sword.”

“What a party pooper, ignore him, if he doesn’t want to play nice, we won’t either with him, infact, I’ll shank him and castrate him in the- he’s behind me isn’t he” Kokichi said without changing his tune.

“That ain’t the same guy”

“No?” Kokichi turned around and stared right at Assassin “oh wow, you must be stressed 24/7 if your hair is white nishishishi” he said with a smirk.

Assassin gripped his fist “my master wishes to speak with you”

“Hmm, not sure if i wanna, what’s his deal?” Kokichi Said walking away.

“Chaos”

Kokichi stopped, and turned around and a sinister smile crossed his face “what’s his earliest convenience?” he asked.


	5. Chapter 5: A Calm Before a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a calm before a storm, although an Alliance is starting to form

Chapter 5: a Calm before a storm

Calliope and Archer snuggled happily together as the sun came up, they had mana transferred the night before, it was passionate, so the two slept in late. Though Calliope found herself waking up, she grabbed her phone and checked the time.

“9 am huh?” she mumbled, she set the phone down, she looked up at Archer

"But ma, I was chewin' on that..." he mumbled in his sleep, and had a bit of drool running down his mouth.

Calliope just smiled and wiped the drool off his face, she started to get out of bed, when a pair of arms pulled her back in “huh?” she looked over to see Archer with one eye open and smile on his face.

“No” he said.

“Archer” Calliope tried to get up again, But Archer had a good grip on her.

“Five more minutes Calli?” 

“It’s 9 in the morning, I think it’s time to get up”

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww” Archer moaned, but let her go.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a shower, Archer meanwhile got up and got dressed. After sometime, Calliope emerged from the shower and got dressed.

She joined Archer in the kitchen, who was making breakfast for the two.

“This grail war’s already proven to be interestin’,” Archer said.

“Well considering our first bout resulted in a flying fire hydrant… yeah that’s accurate” Calliope said.

Archer chuckled at the memory “but I figure, Everyone in this shindig is raring to go and get nasty if need be”

“Yeah, but what the heck was that weird thing Lancer’s master was wielding” 

“Dunno, looked like a big tunin’ fork to me”

The two settled to the table once breakfast was ready, they ate and talked.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Archer Asked, eating a piece of toast.

“Hmm i don’t know reconnaissance, spying on enemy masters-”

“No, no, I mean, what do  **you** wanna do, let’s relax for a day”

“Oh, are you sure? Because i mean who knows what the other masters might be doing”

“Aw come on Calli, ya know we ain’t allowed to fight in the day, let’s have fun, pleeeease” Archer said, getting down on his knees and looking at her like a little puppy.

Calliope rolled her eyes “okay, let’s go have fun”

“YAHOOO!!!” 

The two finished breakfast, and headed out for the day.

\---

“Are ya… … … … FUCKING … … … … KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Seethed a very angry Rider, who had just lost another round of Skullgirls to Chiaki “I HAD THAT!!!! I FUCKING HAD THAT”

“I told you Rider, Chiaki is the Ultimate gamer, for a reason~” Chihiro said, in between fits of giggles. Hope’s Peak had given the school body the day off, so Chiaki and Chihiro decided to spend it together, playing Video games, And Rider wanted in on it, despite having knowledge on it, he valued experience more… and what he was experiencing… … … was the bitter taste of defeat.

“Rider, I’ve played this game ever since it came out, so…” Chiaki said

“I’ve played this game since it came out!” Rider retorted in a mocking imitation of Chiaki’s voice.

“he ‘s mad” Chihiro said, as he drew a line on a sheet, it showed how many times Chiaki won the round of any game they played, and how many times Rider won, which was 4-0 Chiaki in the lead. Chihiro was doing his best to not laugh his ass off.

“You think?” Rider Hissed.

“Um how about we-”

“NO!!!” Rider slapped Chiaki’s hand away. “ONE.MORE.ROUND.” 

“Chihiro can play, i’m done for now” Chiaki got up and sat on her bed, to play a different game, Chihiro, shuffled over, and picked up the controller.

“I’m not the ultimate gamer, so you might win some,” Chihiro said with a grin.

“Is that a challenge?” Rider asked.

“We’ll see,” Chihiro said.

Unfortunately for Chihiro, Rider was mad, and he wanted to win, after an intense round of Skullgirls. Rider won in the end, after restarting the match whenever it looked like he was about to lose.

Poor Chihiro was tired out, “okay, you got your victory, I surrender, white flag, no more, I give up, etc. etc. etc.” Chihiro declared.

“Thank you,” Rider said smugly.

“No more fighting games while you’re around” Chiaki said, getting off her bed and stretching “who’s hungry and wants some lunch?”

“Me” Chihiro and Rider said, and not long after they were in the food court chowing down on some lunch.

“Damn when you wanna Win Rider, you’ll do anything” Chihiro said.

“That’s always been my motto in life,” Rider said with a shrug.

“Why do I have this feeling that you’d just shoot the winner of the grail war if it wasn’t us?” Chihiro said flatly.

“I would,” Rider said casually.

Chihiro flopped his face into the table, he mumbled something about how he should’ve seen that coming.

\---

“Mum, please I’m fine” Osore pleaded to his mother on the phone

“Oso, I’m your mother it’s my job to worry about you” replied his mother: Tsukihime.

“For Christ sakes Mum, I’m 32!”

“You’ll always be my Baby~”

Berserker covered his mouth to hide his laughter, Osore had gotten a phone call from his mother, who was worried about her son, as all mothers were, Osore shot him a dirty look.

“Mum…”

“Okay I’m done teasing, but have you reached the location okay?”

“Mhm”

“ and is Beowulf behaving himself?” 

Osore, held out the phone to Berserker, who looked a tad embarrassed “yes Ma’am”

“Good, because if you let anything happen to my son” Tsukihime said the next part in a stern and intimidating voice “you’ll be fucking sorry”

“Understood”

“Good, call me anytime Osore Chan!”

“Mother!!!” 

Osore heard his mother giggle “i couldn’t resist”

“Heh, anyway, How’s dad and grandpa?”

“They’re both fine, honestly if they weren’t so brain dead on how to use a phone, they’d talk to you”

“Anyway mom, I gotta go, don’t worry i’ll call bye”

Osore hung up and proceeded to start smoking his kiseru pipe “mothers, love ‘em but they can embarrass ya”

“I honestly didn’t think you had a positive relationship with your mother” Berserker commented.

“Aye I do, what of it”

“It’s nice”

Osore expression softened “thanks…”

\---

“Master, are you sure this attire is appropriate?” Saber asked, looking down at his attire, which consisted of a teal hoodie with a bunny design, blue pants, and white sneakers.

“Course! I want ya to be able to enjoy everything, and not have to stay in spirit form all the time” Quincey said, rubbing his head.

“I appreciate it then Master” Saber said, with a smile.

The two walked throughout the city, admiring the sites to see, and whatnot, Saber was curious about everything, the cooking most of all, when Quincey and Saber stopped for lunch.

“Wow, the food here’s amazing!!” Saber said with a shocked but happy expression.

“I’ll say, Never tried Japanese cuisine before, it’s pretty good,” Quincey said with a nod.

“Back in my day, food was just cooked, there was nothing special done to it, so to see it being made into something so delicious, it’s amazing” Saber said. Taking another bite, and just loving the taste.

“So i gotta ask… … actually is there a name i can call ya? Don’t really wanna call ya Saber” Quincey said, Rubbing his head.

“Well, I don’t want to give out my true name, but, you can call me: Beaumins” Saber said

“Right, Beaumins, what do you wanna wish for on the grail?” Quincey asked

Beaumins bit his lip “I… … I want to set things right for Sir Lancelot” 

Quincey frowned, he had been told, the tales of King Arthur and his knights of the round table… and their downfall.

“That’s a mighty kind Wish you get there” Quincey said sympathetically.

“Thank you master”

\---

“You seem awfully peeved, what happened?” Caster asked Rantaro as he entered his home, Caster was sitting on a chair, reading of Rantaro’s expeditions.

“Same fucking shit, they’re telling me, to let go of what happened and to move on because that’s what she would’ve wanted” Rantaro slammed his fist onto the table “I WON’T!!!!! I will find her, I will get the grail and find her”

“If i may ask” Caster began as he closed the book he was reading “who is this person you minted to use the grail for?”

Rantaro took a breath, “my sister” he said.

“Your sister?”

“A year or so ago, me and my family were traveling in Vietnam, I took my youngest sister out for a walk, but then we got separated, and I lost her, we searched for her everywhere, we got the police involved, even after we left Vietnam we still had people looking for her, and then… last year, the case was closed”

“What happened?” Caster asked, listening to the story.

“I don’t know, I was talking about finding my sister, and dad says the case was closed, I was angry he gave up, but I won't, that’s why I want the grail, I will find my Sister” Rantaro said, voice stern and serious.

Caster nodded.

\---

Father Benedict sat thinking, thinking on what he should do.

“You still want to punish Chihiro and Rider?” Jed asked.

“Even if they paid for the gem they took, their intentions were theft” Father Benedict said.

“Well what can you do?”

“I’m still disappointed in you Jed”

“WHY!?”

“You gave the young lady the idea”

“Hey in my defense i didn’t think she would actually go through with the deed” Jed noticed Father Benedict glare at him hard, he coughed and turned his head.

Father Benedict sighed in frustration, then his phone went off, he decided to answer it.

“Hello? … ah! Xipe Totec, Long time no talk, how have you been?... … … no, you sure… … … tell you what, i know just the people to bring over, we’ll come tomorrow, good bye”

“Was that Murder?” Jed asked.

“Her name is Xipe Totec, and yes it was her”

“Ah, how she doing?”

“Doing well” Father Benedict Said, “i’ll just cut to the chase, she said the tezcatlipocas she has in her care are reacting to something”

Jed put down the can of rootbeer he was about to pick up and drink “so my gut feeling was right?”

“Indeed, She’s asked me to send some people to test to see who can become worthy, and I will” Father Benedict said sternly.

Jed Just nodded, knowing full well who he had in Mind.

\---

“Hello~” Kokichi said as he arrived at Mangle’s Place “little birdy said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Indeed, I heard you’re in the business of chaos yes?” Mangle gestured to Kokichi to take a seat.

“Oh? Is my Infamy that strong? Nishishishi”

“Well, would you be interested in creating so more… grander scale chaos?”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide “i’m listening”

“Well, i have come into possession of this!” Mangle snapped his fingers and Assassin brought over a glass container which contained a pitch black mask outlined with purple.

“Oh what’s that?”

“This, is one of four piece of the Black Tezcatlipoca” Mangle said.

“And what can this do?”

“It summons forth a black ick that can cause a sleep like death”

“Yeah, if people suddenly started falling asleep, that’s sure to bring some chaos” Kokichi said as a cheeky grin grew on his face.

“Oh your getting it, your getting it, so, what do you say?” Mangle said, holding out his hand.

“Count me in” Kokichi replied.


	6. Chapter 6: The Burden of Responsibility is mulled by flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro and Rider get Punished for the Jewel theft and stuck with guard duty, though things get complicated when someone tries to steal the Tezcatlipocas and Chihiro if force to take responsibility, and Rider discovers something about Chihiro

Chapter 6: The Burden of Responsibility is mulled by flame

Chihiro was passed out tired on his bed, with his school work, and having to tend to Rider’s rather expensive wants and needs, he was pooped. Considering he had to go out with Rider for some breakfast in the earlish hours of the morning, he took a moment to survey the breakfast Rider was chowing down on: about a dozen donuts, a small carton of milk, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's. He flited in and out of sleep, just as he was about to doze off for sure.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Rider go answer that”

“Why can’t you?” Rider asked, followed by a belch as he opened up the whiskey.

Chihiro hoisted himself up as he stared at Rider “I wanna sleep.”

Rider rolled his eyes “alright, just this once” Rider got up and opened the door, and Jed and Father Benedict entered right in.

“Ah there you are Miss Fujisaki there you are, come on now, you have somewhere to be” Father Benedict said.

“Huh, wha wha?” Chihiro much preferred the sandman’s call to sleep than what the priest was saying “not today.”

“Yes, today” Father Benedict.

“What the hell are ya going on about?” Rider asked, annoyed by the overseer’s presence.

“We’ll tell you when we get there,” Jed said, making his way over and started to drag Chihiro out of bed.

“CUT THAT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chihiro kicked at Jed.

“But we need to head out,” Father Benedict protested.

“You’re gonna have to ask someone if you can take me to where you want to go”

“Really now? Then who?”

“Well, you can ask Chiaki, you could ask Mikan Tsumiki, or hell you could ask Rider here, But whatever you do, don’t ask Kiyotaka, that’s the worst thing you could!!” Chihiro pleaded.

Jed Looked at him, and smirked “uh huh sure, let’s go” he grabbed Chihiro and began to haul him away.

“HELP!!!!!!!! I’M BEING TAKEN BY A TEXAN HOBO MAN!!!!!!!!!” Chihiro yelled.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Chiaki came in “what is going on here?!”

“Chiaki save me!!!” Chihiro cried.

Chiaki stomped over to Jed and glared at him “you have,  **_FIVE_ ** seconds before I put you in the worst chokehold of your life.”

Jed could tell Chiaki was serious, so he did the right thing, and let go of Chihiro.

“Look, I came over to see if Chihiro wanted to walk with me, I’m gonna take His cry for help as a yes” Chiaki took Chihiro’s hand, grabbed his Book bag and headed out the door.

“But-”

“WAIT TILL AFTER SCHOOL IF YOU’RE SO DAMN DESPERATE” Chiaki boomed before slamming the door shut.

Father Benedict and Jed looked at each other and decided that would be best. They quietly left the residency and waited somewhere else. 

Rider meanwhile, who found the whole ordeal a bit funny, just reclined in his chair, and continued his breakfast, but a thought crossed his mind.

“Wait… did the gamer girl refer to Kiddo with his? Eh probably nothing”

\---

“Chihiro, I seriously wonder how did you get yourself into something like this?” Chiaki asked, once lunchtime rolled around.

“Believe me I’ve been asking myself that question ever since I contracted with Rider” Chihiro said.

“Why did you ev-”

“It was life or death Chiaki, he wanted to hear our wishes for the grail, he liked mine more than Towa’s”

“And towa’s was…”

“Respect on a silver platter, and Rider’s respect is earned, not given”

“Ah” Chiaki nodded.

“But i swear, Rider says likes experience despite having the knowledge of modern times, but oh you should see the stuff he makes me buy for him”

Chiaki shook her head as Chihiro ranted, throughout the lunch, Chihiro told Chiaki what it was like being Rider’s master.

“Man, it must be annoying at times” Chiaki concluded when Chihiro was done.

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for him, I’d be dead” 

“But it was choice between you and Towa”

“Yeah but still, I owe my life to him”

“Hm” Chiaki nodded, “I think that’s the only way you’ll see me be a part of this grail war, is if some servant has to choose between me and another guy” she said with sarcasm.

Chihiro laughed a bit, and lunch went without incident. As did the rest of the school day.

Chihiro had completely forgotten about the morning’s event, he had gone back to his residency when…

“Ah, Chihiro, we need you to come with us now” Father Benedict said.

“FUCK!!!!!!!!!!” Chihiro slammed his head into the door in pure frustration, to which Rider opened the door.

“You forgot about it, didn't ya?”

“Can you blame me?”

Rider just shook his head.

The trip to where they needed to go was long. They soon arrived at an Old Looking temple.

“Huh, a little ways from civilization huh?” Chihiro commented “quiet too”

“Yeah, you’d find more cheer in a graveyard than this place, you ain’t setting us up for an Ambush are ya?’ Rider asked sternly.

“Of course not, now come along” Father Benedict said.

The four started up the long stairway to the temple, Chihiro looked around, at the multiple small shrines that littered the side of the stairway.

“Hey Kiddo, what with the little houses?”

“Oh you see, Japan has a variety of Kami aka Gods, to explain natural phenomena, like the weather, for good fortune and what not, and on the opposite of things, there are Oni, who are there to explain bad stuff” Chihiro explained.

Rider Just Nodded.

Finally they got to the top, there, they saw a shrine and on it was a white bow outlined with gold, and what looked like a shield, looking over them was a woman with dark hair, dark coloured dress over a grayish purple shirt, with sandals, she turned to look at them, she had dark skin, and yellow eyes, they made Chihiro slightly unnerved.

“Ah Xipe Totec!” Father Benedict called out.

“Howdy Murder” 

“JED!!!”

Chihiro chuckled at that.

After some introductions, Xipe Totec began to explain what were the items on the shrine.

“Many years ago, Mages in a Grail War, discovered four artifacts, the Tezcatlipocas, they thought they could use these artifacts to strengthen their chance to win the holy grail, but they went awry, fortunately they were soon brought to heal, I myself was the one who brought the red Tezcatlipoca to heal, but the black was untameable, and so, myself, and three other masters who survived the Black Tezcatlipoca’s, all consuming sleep sickness, due to the sacrifice of our Servants, we four along with the Overseer set to seal it away, but to do so, The Overseer: Tlaloc, laid down his life, the three others traded a sense, and I traded the life i sought the grail for, you see I am not human like you and the overseers, I was a divine being known as a spirit, much different from a heroic spirit, anyway, and for our sacrifice, our lives were extended, in order to maintain this seal, and now something is threatening to undo the-”

SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE

Xipe Totec stopped what she was saying, and stared at Rider and Chihiro, who had sat down to listen, and then fell asleep about a fourth into what she was saying. Rider was flat on his back, and Chihiro, whether or not he realized it, was using Rider as a pillow.

“Are ya serious?” Jed asked, legitimely shocked.

“One Moment” Xipe Totec said, grabbing Chihiro without waking him, carried him over to where the water was deep which acted at the starting point for the water to travel down front he shrine, and proceeded to plunge his head into the water.

‘BBLUB!!!!!!!!!!” Chihiro sputtered as Chihiro was plunged in the water, Rider woke up, to see Chihiro’s legs kicking frantically as Xipe Totec held his head in the water.

“The heck?” Rider asked in a half awake state.

“ _ GASP  _ RIDER SAVE ME!!!” Chihiro cried as he ran to Rider after Xipe Totec released him. “Bitch tried to dro-” Chihiro began to hack and cough at that.

“Good to see you’re awake now” Xipe Totec said flatly.

“That seemed a bit much,” Father Benedict said.

“It awoke them” Xipe Totec said, before carrying on with what she said “as you know overseers, something or someone is threatening to undo the Black Tezcatlipoca’s seal, all the more reason to for this master of the Holy Grail war to try and use The White Tezcatlipoca, Should the Black Tezcatlipoca be released, we will need The White Tezcatlipoca to combat it, as it is the mercy bows which is used to heal” Xipe Totec handed the bow to Chihiro and cut her wrist.

Chihiro stared at the bow, looking very nervous “is it… … going to do something bad to me if I am not the one to wield it?”

“Would it matter?” Xipe Totec asked.

“As long as I don’t die” Chihiro mumbled before pulling back the bow’s string, and fired, a white thread like light appeared as Chihiro fired it off, it plunged itself into Xipe Totec’s shoulder.

“OH MY GOD I FUCKING SHOT HER” Chihiro jumped high of the ground, dropped the white Tezcatlipoca onto the ground and scuttled behind Rider.

“Not bad,” Rider Nodded.

“This is not the time for compliments,” Chihiro moaned.

“Had i told you what could happen if you failed, you-”

“SHUT UP!!!” Chihiro barked standing up.

“But what the White when wielded by the one who is not chosen for it, and even the black, is nothing compared to the wrath of the Red” Xipe Totec said as she discarded the bow back onto the shrine and washed her wound in the water. “Don’t even think about attempting to wield the white Rider” 

Rider looked at Xipe Totec, his hand extended outward to grab the bow “why not?”

“As Servants are tied to master, so is their ability as to whether or not they can wield one of the Tezcatlipoca” Xipe Totec explained.

Rider looked annoyed at Chihiro “uh… yeah sorry Rider” Chihiro whimpered.

“Right, now then, Chihiro, Rider, stay here and guard the Tezcatlipocas while me, Jed, and Xipe Totec go down and do some stuff” Father Benedict said as he and two mentioned began to descend the stairs.

“What?” 

“This is your punishment for stealing, bye!” Jed called.

Chihiro just stared,then his face turned red “FUCK YOU!!! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” then Chihiro let out a loud scream of rage.

Two hours passed, no sign of the overseers and Xipe Totec, Rider opted to pass the time by spinning his revolver, Chihiro opted to count the tiles on the ceiling.

“Rider?”

“yeah?”

“I think i should stop counting the ceiling tiles”

“Why?”

“I just realized i repeated the 150’s for the 5th time now”

“Yeah you might wanna do that” Rider said, giving zero fucks.

“Ugh, stupid overseers, stupid texan hobo, stupid grail war” Chihiro muttered darkly.

“Well someone’s a barrel o’sunshine” Rider said sarcastically.

Then Chihiro’s stomach growled “oof, i haven’t eaten since lunch”

Rider gave off a big sigh, “well then let’s go and get some lunch”

“We can’t, at least one of us has to stay behind, and besides, you and I would rather not incur the damn priest’s wrath anymore eh?”

Rider stared at Chihiro, before throwing his hands into the air “FINE!!!, YOU STAY PUT, I’M GONG OUT FOR A DRINK FOR FUCK SAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Chihiro watched as Rider stormed off “ _ first chance i get, I’m gonna find a way to get even with Jed and Father Benedict _ ” Chihiro thought.

A few minutes passed and Chihiro regretted the fact that Rider Left, he was thoroughly bored.

“Nothing to do, I’m pretty sure, I’m not allowed to touch the Tezcatlipocas, augh, this is the worst!”

“No, this is” Before Chihiro could ask who was there, a smoke bomb went off, Chihiro hacked and cough, after a bit, Chihiro could see the silhouette of someone grabbing the White Tezcatlipoca and running off with it.

“Oh no! I gotta keep the red safe” Chihiro said, Grasping at the shield that Remained on the shrine, but upon grabbing it, she felt a force pull at it, forcing Chihiro into a tug of war.

“LET GO!!!” cried the thief, Chihiro’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice, she looked up to see…

“SAIONJI-SAN!?!?!”

Hiyoko stared at Chihiro with a hateful look, “I should’ve known you were here” she pulled harder on the red Tezcatlipoca.

“Saionji-san please, don’t do this, i know you and i don’t like each other, but please! This is dangerous, you could get yourself killed” Chihiro Pleaded.

“Oh please, he said it was fine and this will be a peace of cake, but with you here”

“Please I’m only warning you once, let go and leave now”

“OH BURN TO A CRISP FOR ALL I CARE”

Hiyoko may have damned herself because in that moment, the shield that was the red Tezcatlipoca…

Cracked.

Meanwhile, Rider was making his way up the stairs again, Aladdin was with him, having brought her forth so he wouldn’t be alone on his bar hopping expedition, which turned out to be fruitless due to no bars within the perimeter of the temple. So Rider had no choice but to just buy some snacks and head back to the temple.

“First we’re dragged all the way out to the middle o’nowhere, and then the god damn overseers bugger off, with that murder lady or whatever her name was, and now, Kiddo and I bored!” Jesse ranted to Aladdin.

“I’m sure she’s as bitter about it as you are,” Aladdin said, Patting his shoulder.

“Yeah, but she’s opted to being a pissy bitch about it, not that i mind, I agree with her”

The two continued on their way up the stairs, but suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide.

“What wrong?” Aladdin asked.

Rider had a skill called clairvoyance, so he could sense if something was up, which there was, he handed the bag of snacks he was holding to Aladdin as he started up the steps “something’s up, I’ll go on ahead, get the carpet ready just in case.”

Aladdin nodded bringing forth the carpet she had at her disposal ready, Rider dashed up “kiddo what the hell did you do now?”

Then, just as Rider was getting closer.

BOOM

Rider felt a blast of hot air blew right at him, it made him run faster, before skidding to a stop, a red like liquid was flowing down the stairs… and melting them. Without wasting a second, Rider turned tail and ran back to Aladdin.

“AL GET ON THE CARPET NOW!!” he called out, Aladdin didn’t need to be told twice, she hopped on and helped Rider on and the two took the skies just the lava like liquid flowed down to where they were standing.

“That was close, too close” Rider muttered.

“Yeah” Aladdin, before her eyes widened “Chihiro! She’s still-”

“-fine, I can sense she’s still givin’ me mana, means she ain’t dead”

“She’s still in there though”

Rider’s face fell into a grimace “She better be alive, so i can smack her so hard, she’ll think she’s surrounded”

Meanwhile…

Chihiro wasn’t sure what was going on at the moment, the moment the shield that was the red tezcatlipoca broke, a sering heat erupted, Chihiro could make a staff of sorts as reds of extreme heat clouded her sight, she grabbed onto it. She thought she heard Hiyoko screaming in agony and pain.

Then Chihiro heard something speak… “ _That brat…she will not stop her recklessness and sins, she must pay for her actions_ ”

Somehow, Chihiro found the courage to speak “reckless… huh? You need to stop and listen to me you wood stove poker-thing-WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE EXACTLY, i don’t think everyone in the area deserves lava like substance mutilating them, what gives you the right to do this?”

“ _ It is not my purpose to have reason ... only to cast judgement _ ”

Chihiro felt his clothes burn away “but you need to have some reason when casting judgement, and if you’re not gonna do that, and not take responsibility, then you don’t have the right to this power that you’re showing off like a prima donna”

“ _ Will you take the responsibility? _ ” it asked, but it said in a demanding tone “ _ You take the responsibility! _ ”

“Me?” Chihiro began to think, he remembered what Xipe Totec said about how dangerous the red could become if left unchecked, so Chihiro knew what he had to do: take on the burden of responsibility “okay… fine.”

Meanwhile, Rider and Aladdin continued to wait for a chance to see if Chihiro was alright. Aladdin looked over and saw the lava like liquid retract and back into the temple where it disappeared out of sight.

“Jesse, Look” Aladdin said tapping his shoulder.

Rider looked over, having been looking over his gun, he nodded at this “let’s go.”

They flew down into the temple, much of the stone of it had been melted, and the wood was charred, Rider wondered briefly about how hot the lava like liquid was, in the middle of it all, was Chihiro, on his knees, there was a sizzling sound, but miraculously, Chihiro wasn’t burnt to a crisp, rather he appeared to look a little more paler than before, and his light brown hair, was now an ash brown, and all of his clothes had burned away, in his left hand, the command spells remained where they were.

“Kiddo… … … … WHAT IN THE NAME OF JEFFERSON DAVIS HAPPENED?” Rider asked exasperated.

“Uh… … … would you two believe me if i said, there was an all devouring molten cataclysm?”

“And you didn’t get burned alive?”

“No, what happened was, someone jumped me and launched a smoke bomb, and made off with-OH NO!!!!!! THE WHITE TEZCATLIPOCA!!!! IT GOT TAKEN DURING IT ALL, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG XIPE TOTEC’S GONNA KILL ME!!  _ Breathes in and out  _ anyway, i thought fast and reached for the Red, turns out, whoever planned this had an accomplice, and that was Hiyoko, so now Hiyoko and I are in this tug of war with the red, me trying to dissuade her, and her being her usually bitchy self, then the red brOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BROKE THE RED TEZCATLIPOCA, UGH! FATHER BENEDICT’S GONNA KILL ME!!!!  _ Breathes in and out again  _ ok, yes it broke, ironically after Hiyoko told me to burn to a crisp, well jokes on her… anyway, there was this sudden blast of heat and fire almost, I heard Hiyoko screaming, but i could really have a grasp on what’s going on, I just held onto this  _ gestures to the bright red wood stove poker looking object  _ and it started talking to me-yes i know that sounds stupid and crazy, but it did it was talking about Hiyoko how she was reckless and that she needed to be punished, I called it out, and told it that you need reasoning, and then it demanded i take the responsibility, so i did, and now-OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING THE TEMPLE’S PRACTICALLY MUTILIATED, OH NOOOOOOO JED IS GONNA UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’m a goner” Chihiro explained/bemoaned/exclaimed.

Rider Just stared at Chihiro throughout the entire monologue, more specifically, Chihiro’s lower torso, you see, Chihiro had stood up for the explanation, forgetting momentarily he was naked, Rider in response to this, tilted his head.

“Huh” Rider said.

“Hey, what are you two… … … … staring… … … … … … … … … at,” Chihiro stared down at himself, he had exposed the fact to Rider and Aladdin… … that he did not have a lady’s private area… … … … … … … … but rather the private area of a man’s.

“Huh”

“I knew it” Aladdin said a small smirk forming on their lips.

Chihiro’s face became one of fear and he ducked behind the melted down shrine, Rider and Aladdin looked confused, but could see tears start to form.

“Please don’t hate me, I didn’t mean to lie, I swear!” Chihiro said in a panic tone, and the fact that was his automatic response was… … … worrisome.

Before Rider say what he wanted to say…

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST HAPPENED!?”

Rider and Aladdin looked over to see Father Benedict, Jed, Xipe Totec coming up the melted stairs.

“Oh, now y’all decided to show up”there was clear contempt in Rider’s voice “gone for two fucking hours, ya know you could’ve at least left one you fuckers behind, then this _gestures to destroyed temple_ wouldn’t happens, Chihiro did his damndest, and he at least saved the more dangerous, ‘course Kiddo coulda called me back any time with his command spells-”

“Command Spells?” Chihiro asked.

“Ya know the red markin’s on yer han-” Rider stopped, and glowered at the Overseers “DID NONE OF YOU TWO TELL HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?”

“I thought he told her,” Jed said pointing at Father Benedict.

“I left that to you!” Father Benedict said.

Xipe Totec struck the two overseers across the face for their stupidity and walked to the broken remains of the shield. She reached for a piece of it, and nudged towards another where it merged without a sign of break on it, taking the now two pieces of the red shield, she merged them together where it reshaped itself from a shield to a jar, she then walked over to Chihiro and held it out for him to take.

Chihiro wasn’t sure to take it.

“Do not fear, it will not burn you, you are it’s wielder now” Xipe Totec said.

Chihiro silently nodded, reaching for the jar, the moment he took it hand, the jar glower, it began to shape shift, it wrapped itself around Chihiro’s body, and forming into a red dressed with a skirt that reached to the mid point of his calves, and long sleeves.

“Wait, wielder?”

“Yes, you now bear the responsibility of the Red Tezcatlipoca: The Judgement scythe”

Chihiro’s eyes widen “oh boy.”

“Excellent now-”

“NOPE!!! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no” rider said as he grabbed Chihiro’s hand and dragged “we’re headin’ back, I’ve had enough of you fuckers for one day, i’m astonished that none of y’all told the kiddo about command spells, so i say fuck this shit we’re done”

“Now hold up Rider-” Jed called out, that turned out to be a very bad because…

“FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE YOU MOTHERFUCKING DIPSHIT TEXAN HOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chihiro wheeled right around, an aura of flame erupted from him with that, he stormed over to the carpet, along with Rider and Aladdin, the three flew off.

Father Benedict glowered at Jed.

“Hey! Don’t blame me-”

“I BLAME YOU!!!” Father Benedict boomed.

Xipe Totec face palmed in annoyance.

\---

Back at Chihiro’s residency, Aladdin offered to make dinner, as she could tell Rider and Chihiro had some stuff to talk about, Chihiro sat on his bed, hugging his knees, while Rider sat opposite of him, in a chair.

“So… … … ``I guess you know now,” Chihiro said, his voice monotone and morose.

“Yeah,” Rider said casually.

“How can you be so calm?” Chihiro asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you thought all this time that i was a girl, and then today, because my clothes burned away and the fact i stood to explain what happened, you found out what happened, I don’t blame you if you think less of me now because of it” Chihiro said.

“Well 1. I don’t think less of you, and 2. I crossdressed too”

Chihiro looked up astonished “you crossdressed?”

“Yep, see it was for a mission, see at that time, I was younger, so i looked a little more girlish, so I dressed as a lady to ambush union soldiers, heh,  I looked better than half the ladies in that madam's service” Rider tha last part smugly.

Chihiro giggle “wow that’s amazing”

“You bet, though i’m curious, why do you crossdress?”

“Well…” Chihiro wringe her hands together “initially, i started dressing like a girl to cope with Bully, see because i looked more like a girl than a guy, i got called weak and pathetic, so I dressed so they can have lower expectations of me, made me feel worse about as a consequence, so i strived to become stronger, but the thing is, after I joined Hope’s Peak and met my classmates and the people who wound up becoming my friends, I started to find joy in it, I guess it helps i wound up surrounding myself with people who accepted me for me, but there’s always those fuckers who no matter what you say still hate regardless, but screw them i say”

Rider Nodded “i can respect that”

Chihiro gave small smile “thanks for Understanding Rider”

At that point, Aladdin came in with Dinner done and ready to eat, with food in their, Rider de-summoned Aladdin, and he and Chihiro went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for all the chapters I have so far, you'll have to wait for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7: A Deals a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something looking on the other players of the grail war

Chapter 7: A Deal’s a Deal

Kokichi knew Mangle wouldn’t exactly be content with him.

“I send you out to get the Tezcatlipocas at the temple guarded by Xipe Totec, and you only come back with one” Mangle growled drumming his hand against the arm of his chair.

“Well that’s what I get for asking a random bitch like Hiyoko, so I got, bitch ass results” Kokichi said, he discarded the White Tezcatlipoca onto the table between him and Mangle. “On the bright side, I did get one and Hiyoko is taking the fall, along with a new burnt ass body” Kokichi Snarked.

“But because you had asked her to the task of stealing the red, it became active and burned her and claimed Rider’s Master as it’s wielder” Assassin said, Mangle had sent Assassin with Kokichi to observe and watch what transpired, in case Kokichi tried to weaseled his way out of shit.

“AUGH!!! I said I was sorry” Kokichi Whined.

“No matter, we can make this work, after all you did bring back the White Tezcatlipoca so that is something” Mangle said getting up and motioning Kokichi to follow. “Come, you shall be rewarded”

Kokichi smiled and followed happily “does this mean?-”

“Yes my little gremlin, yes indeed”

Kokichi smiled, this was gonna be good

\---

“It’s been way too quiet” Lancer said looking out the window.

“Everyone must be planning their next move” Chollo Said, the rather unusual quietness had given him a chance to experiment with the Tuning fork, mostly just fiddling around with any nearby water.

“Makes sense, but I doubt that’s actually what’s Happening” Lancer said.

“So, what do you want to do then?” Chollo asked.

“Let’s kill some time, and then” Lancer summoned his spear, and proceeded to twirl it around with unnatural skill and speed “we go hunt for some servants and masters.”

“Good idea” Chollo said, he tapped the tuning fork and proceeded to manipulate water, and accidentally splashed some water in Lancer’s face.

“Oops, sorry” Chollo said.

“You’re not sorry” Lancer said with a huff.

\---

Rantaro was practicing his magic, he had mastered the art of teleportation, and now he was working on creating a familiar to use. Though, try as he might, one couldn’t form, he gritted his teeth as the pure frustration, over took him.

“Come on, come on” he strained. He was just starting to get it formed…

“Master-”

With an angered Yell Rantaro Glared “WHAT CASTER!?!?!?”

Caster was slightly taken aback by Rantaro’s outburst, he was holding a tray of tea “sorry i just wondering if you wanted some tea”

Rantaro got up he looked royally pissed “is that all, is that really fucking all, you distrupt when i’m trying to improve my magecraft for tea!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“That, and some of my spooks caught onto something unusual that occurred, Caster”

Rantaro relaxed, “oh, well then, what happened?”

\---

“So let me get this right Calli, something big fiery thing happened in the mountains? And now Rider’s Master has some sort of ancient doohickey?” Archer said, with a slight look of contempt as Calli’s familiar, a munchkin cat, sat on her lap, and she was petting it affectionately, and the danm cat was really digging into the petting “that should be  **_ME_ ** on Calli’s lap getting petted” he thought.

“That is the truth, my familiar wasn’t right at the scene, but was close enough to tell what was going on” Calli said, she was sitting cross legged across from Archer., her familiar curled up in her lap, purring in affection for the petting.

“Hm, did the thing hear what name it was bein’ called?” Archer asked

“I think they said… … … … … Tezcatlipoca?”

“T-whawha?” Archer asked.

“Tezcatlipoca” Calliope repeated.

“Tezcatlipoca?”

“Yes, but i think some research is in order” Calliope walked over to her laptop and began to search everything she could about the Tezcatlipoca, she set her familiar off her lap, who curled up to nap on the couch, Archer just stared daggers at the cat “ _ dumb cat, i do all the heavy liftin’ and all it does is spy on shit and it get pets”  _ he then let out a growl.

“Archer, are you being jealous of my familiar again?” Calli asked.

“No,”

“Archer…”

“I swear, I ain’t.”

“Don’t lie to me, I heard you growl.”

“Ya hearin’ stuff” 

Archer Realized that last one was a stupid, because he heard Calliope get up and drag him by the ear over to where she had situated herself and her computer.

“I seriously cannot leave you alone for a mere minute” Calli groaned.

“What? Oh now I'm truly wounded” Archer said in faux offended.

Calli rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face “anyway, here’s what i’ve managed to dig up about Tezcatlipoca” Calli turned the computer screen so it could face Archer.

“So apparently many years ago, Mages in a grail discovered Four Tezcatlipoca: The Red Tezcatlipoca: The Judgement Scythe, The White Tezcatlipoca: The Mercy Bow, The Blue Tezcatlipoca: The Liberation Machete, and The Black Tezcatlipoca: this caused a Sickness where if you touched it, you’d fall into a sleeplike sickness and basically be unable to awaken by normal means, at the time, there was a grail war, so as a result, the mages in the grail war at the time scrambled to claim them so that they may have an edge in the war, but they went awry, and while the Red, Blue and White Tezcatlipoca were brought to heel, with the red being claimed by a master in the grail war. The Black Tezcatlipoca was unable to be stopped, so the four remaining masters, among them were the wielder of the red, and the overseer, together they-ARCHER!!!!!!”

Calliope had looked over to find Archer had fallen asleep, she was flustered by it, she smack Archer upside the head.

“WHA!? I’M UP I’M UP” Archer said. He looked over to see Calliope not very content with Archer.

“I’m going to bed”

“Aw c’mon Calli i’m sorry, it’s just that yer voice was so soothin’ i fell right to sleep”

“Is that your way of saying “i got bored of what was being said?” is it?”

Archer’s cheeks turned red as he rubbed the back of his head “maybe?”

“Uh huh, i’ll let it slide this time cause of the comment about my voice being soothing come on puppy, it’s bedtime~”

“Ma'am yes Ma'am” Archer said with a sly grin on his face, as he started undressing

\---

Chiaki was worried about Chihiro, she hadn’t seen him since he left with those two men and Rider. They were out for a very long time, when they returned it was nightful, Chiaki wanted to load question after question onto them, but opted to wait, after she saw they were tired. Unfortunately she spent the night worried about Chihiro, so she didn’t get much sleep, so she literally took the day off, Hope’s Peak was lax about Students not turning up to class, provided they were focusing on their talents which Chiaki gave the excuse of doing that. Though Now she was staring at her ceiling, unable to catch up on the sleep she needed, she grabbed her phone and looked at it: no new texts, she didn’t wanna play her phone games, she sighed.

“I hate it when i can’t sleep” She mumbled.

After some mingling around, she decided “fuck it” and texted Chihiro.

“Hey Chihiro, Are you ok, you looked pretty exhausted, when you have a moment, can we meet up?” She set her phone done, not expecting to have a response right away, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

\---

Osore was sharpening a blade, with Berserker sitting off to the side.

“Hey Old”

“Aye?”

“When are we gonna fight someone??” He asked.

“When the time is right, when I find the right prey to start right on” Osore said, not once looking up from his work.

“Right prey to start on?” Berserker asked.

“Aye, sort of a nice way to show everyone i mean business and to not mess with me”

“Is that sort of a calling card for your family?” Berserker asked almost jokingly.

“The  Kyōran’s are basically a bunch of sharks, and sharks are not something to be trifled with” Osore said casually.

“You fucking brutal… i like you” 

“Glad ya do Berserker” Osore said “glad ya do”

\---

“Are you gonna listen this time?” Calli asked Archer as the two sat side by side in bed after some cuddling.

“Ya left off, when they went to deal with the black ick right?”

“Mhm, unfortunately, the Black Tezcatlipoca was more Powerful than they anticipated, so to stop it, three of the four masters traded a sense, the wielder of the red traded her life and the overseer laid down his life to weaken so it cold be seal” Calliope said

“So you think these Tezcatlipocas may be up and running again?” Archer asked.

“I guess” 

“Wanna go get one?”

“I don’t even know if there is one in the area Archer”

“Send your Familiar out for any info on that”

“You just want my familiar out of the way cause it’s a cat”

Archer went silent.

“ _ Sigh _ still good idea”

\---

Quincey was reading his Great Grandfather’s journal, currently he was the part where he attempted to deal with a vampire Lucy, going off by what occurred from the book, he knew that poor sweet Naive Lucy was going to die. He was shocked to find how it was very different from the book. 

“September 19th, Poor Lucy” His great Grandfather had written “Poor Arthur, they were gonna be a happy couple, hell, they had promised to make me and Seward godfather's to any kids they had. Now cause of her Ma, not heedin’ Van Hellsin’s warnins’ she didn’t have long before she turned into one of them Blood Suckers, She begged him to put her out of her misery while she was still herself, so after calling a priest and said priest givin’ her her last rites (which we’re all proud of her for powering through despite the pain, once the priest left, it was time, Van Hellsin’ gave Lucy the choice on who should put her down, she chose her husband, we were all there, and in just a few strikes of the hammer to the stake, she was gone, she’s been cremated and her ashes had grounded up dried garlic in them as a safety precaution, before all this, my only encounter with them blood suckers were minor, now though? It’s personal”

“Master are you ok?” Saber asked, Quincey didn’t realize how sad he became by reading that.

“Don’t you worry Beaumins, I’m ok, just was reading about my Great Grandfather’s exploits”

“Did you ever get to meet him?”

“Nah, he passed a week before i was born, ma said he didn’t expect to live to see his great Grandchild, he did ask that I’d be named after him”

“Fascinating,” Saber Said.

“I guess” Quincey shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8: Let There Be Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has a dream about Rider's passed, then her and Xipe Totec cross paths woth Osore, a fight ensues and Chihiro makes a choice that angers Rider

Chapter 8: Let There Be Blood

Chihiro moaned and groaned in his sleep as he tossed and turned. His dreams this time did not contain the usual stuff Chihiro dreamt about.

_A young boy growing up in western Missouri, Watching his father waste away and perish, the boy’s older brother teaching him how to shoot, then how to ride, his affection for horses was clear, then the civil war hit, Union Soldiers tore his family apart, his stepfather was hanged, though he lived, his brain was damaged, and his mother was jailed til she swore loyalty to the north, but his pride and goal was set in stone: He was never gonna let them Yankees take his pride and he was gonna make the north drown in their blood. Him and his brother, joined a group of Guerilla Bushwackers, led by Bl---- B--- And-----, he was a hero to him, he taught the boy all that he knew, it was there he played his part in the Centralia Massacre leaving twenty-four Yankees dead, eventually The South surrendered, the Boy’s boss died, and when he grew up, he formed a gang of his own: The James-Younger Gang, they had many exploits, train robberies and bank robberies, he felt like they were sticking it to the north all the time. Eventually the gang either split off or died, his own Brother was one of the ones who left, but he respected his brother’s choice, the outlaw’s life was not easy, adding onto the fact he had a family of his own, a wife and children, he made an honest effort to go straight for their sake, but as the old saying went “old habits die hard”. Eventually he met his end, while adjusting a painting, he made the error of discarding his guns, someone he thought he trusted shot him in the back._

But Chihiro’s dream did not end there, what Chihiro saw next was peculiar, _he was summoned in the class of Archer, not Rider, it was all too apparent he and his master: basically what Chihiro could describe as a spoiled brat did not get along, he thought of her as nothing more than a moron, he thought her wish and motivation was stupid, he only had good power due to homefield advantage as the grail war was in the U.S, eventually his disatifaction with his master led him to forming an alliance and friendship between The Caster: Aladin and they decided to screw the rules and take the holy grail for themselves, eventually it came to an end, with his master’s final command spell forcing him to kill himself, so he did that infront of the Lancer whom he fought and quarreled with throughout the grail war, in an act of spite, with a “so long” and calling his master by name he pulled the trigger._

Chihiro sprung up awake in his bed with a gasp, his breath was shaking from shock, he felt small droplets of tears in the corners of his eyes, he reached up to a spot on head and gently touched it. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

“Had a nice dream Kiddo?” Rider asked, he was sitting in a chair across from Chihiro drinking some coffee.

“Not really, are you ok, did you sleep well?”

“Eh could be better”

“Oh no why?”

“Murder’s here” 

“Huh?”

Chihiro looked over to See Xipe Totec, standing there, almost as if she was waiting for Chihiro to awaken the whole time.

“How long has she been there?”

“About an Hour” Rider said.

“There are many things I wish to speak with you about, now that you are the wielder of the red” Xipe Totec said.

“Oh yeah” Chihiro said, reaching for the red, but not finding it, he looked around for it, with a bit of nervousness, he raised his hand then it appeared in his hand.

“Ah”

“Don’t worry you can bring it forth like that” Xipe Totec said “come let us walk and talk.”

“Um… … ok” Chihiro got up, he looked down for a moment to realize he was still in the dress from yesterday.

Rider got up but Xipe Totec held her hand out “Sorry, this is to be a private conversation”

“But… but what if… …”

“You can call on him with one of your command spells in case trouble arises,” Xipe Totec said.

“ _That just means trouble will arise_ ” Chihiro thought but went with Xipe Totec, Exchanging a look with Rider as he left.

\---

In the trees on a path near some woods, Osore and Berserker waited.

“So, first schmuck that could send a threatening message with their demise that comes by is killable?” Berserker asked.

“Aye that is the plan,” Osore said, having forgone his usual attire of dress shirt, tie, and dark pants and something more akin to an ancient japan look.

“Ok, cause i’m getting a little bored-”

“Shh, look” 

Osore pointed out two figures that were coming their way.

“Stay by me, we jump them on my command”

“Got it” Berserker said.

\---

“Hey Xipe Totec?”

“What?”

“I think it was a bad idea to come out this way” Chihiro said summoning the Red Tezcatlipoca and gripping it tight “i’ve got a bad feeling”

“I’ve gone this way before, nothing shou-”

“Actually… the lass has a point”

The new voice made them stop, they looked up to see a figure come down, blade drawn, Xipe Totec Grabbed Chihiro and Jumped out of the way of the blade, pulling out a concealed blade of her own.

“SHOW YOURSELF” she demanded.

The Stranger did a backflip, and twirled his blade as an act of showing off “keheheheh has the dumb bird gone even dumber over the years?” he said sarcastically.

Xipe Totec Narrowed her eyes “Kyōran” she said.

“Well well ya know my family name i’m touched” Osore said. Berserker jumped down next to Osore.

“So we gonna get these guys?” Berserker asked, punching his fist into his hand.

“Aye” Osore said, and charged at Xipe Totec they clashed blades, Chihiro watched this fight of swords play out for a minute before he heard a roar and saw that Berserker had brought forth a large sword and swung it down at Chihiro, who barely dodged it in time, in an effort to fight back Chihiro swung the Red Tezcatlipoca at Berserker, to his amazement, it transformed, from what Chihiro could called a wood stove poker, to a full on scythe.

“Okay, that’s good...” Chihiro said to himself, then he swung the scythe, unfortunately due to having fighting experience, let alone no experience wielding a scythe, Chihiro was forced to go on the defensive.

“FIGHT ME ALREADY!!!!” Berserker boomed with a grin on his face, not one of madness like Osore’s, but one of joy from battle.

Then Chihiro heard the sound of flesh being sliced and Xipe Totec yelling. He Turned to see Xipe Totec sliced up badly by Osore who stared down hatefully at her.

“Silly little bird, you thought you were predator, but your prey-”

“Chihiro! use your command spell,” Xipe Totec said. 

“But-”

“DO IT” she yelled

Chihiro winced, which gave Berserker the advantage, their struggling forced Chihiro onto his back he briefly looked at his command spells before sighing in reluctance.

“With my Command spell I-”

“No no no” Osore said leaping from Xipe Totec and Grabbed Chihiro by his neck and began to choke the life out of him “nice try”

“I… … ... “ Chihiro croaked out.

Despite being in pain, Xipe Totec carefully snuck over to Osore, and stabbed his leg with her blade.

“ARGH!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!” Osore let go of Chihiro who quickly enacted his command”

“By my command spell, come to me please: JESSE JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Chihro collapsed from the loss of breath as he watched his first command spell disappear, then he heard the sound of horse and gunfire, he then saw as his Servant Rider: Jesse James, Pulled him onto his horse.

“I knew you two going out without me was stupid, you still concious kiddo?” he asked Chihiro.

“Kinda” Chihiro said in a dazed like state.

“Rider! Take Chihiro and get out of here” Xipe Totec said as Osore focused his Attention back onto Xipe Totec.

“Got it” he turned the horse and began to gallop off in a speedy manner.

“Rider, we can’t let Xipe Totec die,” Chihiro pleaded.

“Sorry kiddo that’s life” Jesse said.

Chihiro couldn’t believe what he heard “... … … ...sorry Rider.”

“Wha-” Jesse caught the sight of Chihiro Jumping off the horse and running back towards the fight. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!”

Chihiro brandished the Red Tezcatlipoca, ready to attack Osore “ _just enough so that I can get Xipe Totec to safety_ ”.

“What the” Berserker looked up to see a ball of flame coming at him and Osore.

With a yell, Chihiro swung the scythe at Osore, who screamed as it scared and somewhat burned his right eye.

“Come on” Chihiro Grabbed Xipe Totec, and began to get away as best they could, Luckily Rider returned at that point, hauled the two on the horse and galloped.

“We gonna go after them,” Berserker asked.

“Hmm” Osore pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at his eye, he closed his undamaged eye “ _good, i can still see out of it_ ” he turned to Berserker “nah, not this time.”

“Alright if you say so,” Berserker said.

\---

Meanwhile, Chollo and Lancer had found themselves crossing blades with Assassin, the two caught the Assassin who was doing recon work for Mangle.

“Stay Still will ya?” Lancer yelled chasing after the Assassin.

Assassin made his way across the rooftops with ease, they were in a more deserted part of town, so there weren’t witnesses. “Not likely,” he said.

“ _Maybe I can cut him off_ ” Chollo thought to himself, he got the tuning fork ready, he tapped it against the corner of the top of the building.

“ _Cry~ I made you cry~_ ” Chollo sang… but it was in a different tune.

Suddenly clouds covered the sky the tuning fork gained a purple aura unlike the green one Chollo and Lancer saw before, then, lighting struck from the sky, hit the tuning, but instead of electrocution, it passed through and Chollo quickly aimed it at Assassin who dodged by jumping out of the way in time. It struck the spot where Assassin was.

“You’re cornered now” Lancer said coyly

Assassin narrowed his eyes, he reached for his semi automatic when…

“Assassin, come back” he heard Mangle’s voice.

“Sorry, other matters came up” Assassin said as he disappeared.

Lancer de-summoned his spear and kicked the ground in pure frustration.

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!! WHY DOES SHIT NOT GO MY WAY WHEN I WANNA BE COOL!?” Lancer stamped his foot like a child.

“Luck Ranked E ring a bell?” Chollo said deadpan.

Lancer glared at him “shut up”

Chollo shrugged, “at least we got some action”

“I… Guess?”

\---

“Why did ya let ‘em leave?” Berserker asked, he and Osore were by a fire Osore lit, who was eating an animal he hunted and killed.

“Eh mostly out of respect”

“Respect?”

“Tiny little thing like is what? 4 feet? Able to scar me like that, I’ll give her props, but only once, next time, she’s shark chow”

“Okay”

Suddenly Osore pulled out his blade, and pointed behind, Berserker looked to see Assassin, he reached for his weapon.

“Calm down, I’m here to talk” Assassin said.

“What is it then?” Osore kept his blade up.

“My master wants to make an alliance with you”

“Alright, I’ll see what he can offer me, if i don’t like it… well he’s a dead man”

Assassin just nodded and disappeared.

“You actually gonna go?” Berserker asked.

“You see, I go for the highest bidder in terms of alliance, so unless someone else offers me something better, I might align with him” Osore said taking a bite into the cooked meat.

\---

Chihiro and Rider finally returned to Chihiro’s Residency, by now, the sun had set, leaving an orange glow in the sky. Rider had been silent, Chihiro wondered if he didn’t approve of his choice. They entered the residency, Rider was holding onto Xipe Totec While Chihiro set up the couch bed he had, once it was set, Rider laid the unconscious Xipe Totec on the bed as Chihiro began to patch up the injuries Xipe Totec had sustained, satisfied with his work, Chihiro phoned up Mikan, only to learn that the nurse was out of town until tomorrow at least and Chihiro would to have to wait if he wanted to give Xipe Totec proper Medical aid.

“Well, guess i’m waiting for Tsumiki to tend to Xipe Totec, so… … … now what?”

Chihiro looked over at Rider, just in time to see the absolute rage on the Rider’s face as he struck Chihiro with an empty whiskey bottle, it broke upon impact against Chihiro’s head, and the force of it sent Chihiro flying into the nearby table and knocking over the table, he was still seeing stars when he looked up to see Rider’s rage filled face as felt a yank on his hair and then was slammed into the wall.

“YOU GODFORSAKEN, SACK FOR BRAINS, MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!!” He practically screamed at Chihiro saying each word as he slammed Chihiro into the wall “DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF I DIDN’T GET TO YOU IN TIME AFTER YOU JUMPED OFF AND TRIED TO PLAY HERO?”

Chihiro felt a throbbing pain at where his head got slammed “i would’ve-”

“WHATEVER YOUR FUCKING ANWSER IS GONNA BE, IT’S WRONG CAUSE YOU WOULD’VE WOUND UP DEADER THAN A FUCKING DOORNAIL!!!!” Rider yelled, throwing Chihiro to the ground.

Chihiro backed away from Rider until he hit the wall “I… just wanted to save her” He said weakly, having been caught off guard and was now legitimately terrified by Rider’s Rage.

“SAVE HER!?!? I TOLD YA WHEN YOU PROTESTED AGAINST CHEESING IT “THAT’S LIFE'' BUT NO, YA GO ALL LEROY JENKINS THERE, YOU CAN’T SAVE EVERYONE BUCKO, AND THAT’S THE SITUATION I COULD’VE FOUND MYSELF IN IF YOU, AND THEN, AFTER YA KICKED THE BUCKET, SO WOULD I NOT LONG AFTER!!!!!” Rider loomed over Chihiro, empty bottle in hand.

“What?” Chihiro whimpered “you’d… … … … … … … … die?”

“I’m being powered by your mana, once that supply is cut off that’s it! What ya didn’t know???”

“N-no one told that if i died, so would you”

This ate up the last bit of patience Rider, Chihiro swore Rider’s eyes turned red from pure frustration.

“Of course” his voice was low, boiling “of… fucking… COURSE” he threw the bottle at the wall near Chihiro, who curled into a tight ball as more empty bottles came his way “THEY DON’T TELL YA JACK SHIT, THEY MAKE YA FIGURE SHIT ON YOUR OWN, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!! SOMEONE TRIED TO PLAY HERO AND GET THEMSELVES KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he grabbed another and threw against the wall with all his might, this turned out to be full as whiskey splashed onto Chihiro, he peeked up at Rider, who was breathing heavily, Chihiro felt himself shaking out of fear.

Rider spat on the ground near Chihiro “tch! I need a fucking drink” he hissed out.

Chihiro watched as Rider stomped out of sight, he slowly unfurled from the ball, flinching when he heard the sound of a slamming door. He hugged his knees as he shook some, he swallowed down tears. He managed to push himself up and grabbed the dustpan and broom, and began to sweep up the broken glass, which he put away into the garbage, he crawled into his bed and grabbed his phone, which he didn’t check all day, saw the text from Chiaki and replied.

“Hey Chiaki, sorry i didn’t reply, been busy, can we talk?”

He got a reply a few minutes later: “Sorry I can’t right now.”

Chihiro sighed and replied “ok I understand” he discarded his phone, curled into bed and then… … just cried “ _what have I done? Did I do the right thing?_ ”

\---

Chiaki stared at her phone, seeing Chihiro’s reply, she sighed.

“I know this seems wrong, but I think it’s for the best right now”

“But Chihiro is my friend, and not talking when I can clearly tell he needs someone to talk to makes me feel awful” Chiaki said.

“But how are you going to explain your current situation?”

Chiaki sighed again, running her hand through her hair “I don’t know yet, but I know I have to right? … … … … … Nightingale?”


	9. Chapter 9: The Gamer and The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is all about Chiaki and how she fully becomes involved in the grail war and gains a special new power

###  Chapter 9: The Gamer and The Angel

Chiaki Stretched as she woke up, she checked her phone, still no text from Chihiro. She sighed “oh well”.

She got out of bed, stretched fully, and got dressed.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Chiaki squinted, she spent the majority of yesterday in her residency, barring school time that is. She heard the sound of a door opening and closing, looking over she saw Chihiro walking with a woman, Chihiro spied Chiaki, and started to wave at her, but the woman just led Chihiro away from Chiaki, Chihiro mouthed a small “sorry” as he walked away.

“Oh Chihiro,” Chiaki said softly with a worried expression “just what kind of can of worms you cracked opened?”

She shrugged “oh well” She continued onto Chihiro’s Residency regardless, because she knew someone was in there, she knocked on the door, Rider opened.

“Hey Rider-”

“Look if ya want Kiddo, you missed him” Rider said.

“I know I saw, but I was wondering if you want to play some games with me?”

“You gonna let me win some?” Rider asked.

“You gonna be a good sport about losing and not fly off the handle?”

The two stared at Each other with an Expression of “are you?”

“Deal/I ain’t makin’ Promises” they said at the same time.

A little while later, the two had decided on Contra, with Chiaki putting in the famous Konami code so the two had 30 lives to spare, while the two played Chiaki started talking.

“You know sometimes I wonder about if Chihiro actually realizes just how big a can of worms he’s opened with him becoming your master” Chiaki stated.

“Eh, figure that Kiddo’s figuring that part out little by little” Rider replied.

“I hope.”

“By the way, did ya know from the start that Chihiro was a guy?”

“Yeah, known since the start of our friendship.”

“So that tellin’ that secret is sort of right of passage when ya bond with the kiddo.”

“Did he tell you?”

“No, I found out via accident.”

“Accident??”

“Somethin’ burned away his clohtin’.”

“Oh.”

The two played for another hour and a half, then Suddenly, Rider stopped what he was doing, dropping the controller.

“Huh? Rider?”

“I gotta go, now!”

Before Chiaki could get out a farewell for him, Rider dissolved into a show of sprinkles. Chiaki shut off the game.

“Well, at least it was fun while it lasted” She muttered in annoyance. She wondered briefly if this can of worms Chihiro opened up also meant little time together.

“Well, not much I can do” She shrugged and went off to class.

Class was uneventful, Save for one encounter with Mahiru at the start, the two were chatting when Mahiru started talking about how Hiyoko was facing criminal charges for her involvement in the theft of an artifact, though was likely facing Jailtime of about a month at the least as one of them thinks suffering burns and nearly dying because of that is already punishment enough.

“I don’t even understand at times why would Hiyoko do that?” Mahiru wondered aloud.

Chiaki just shrugged, class went, and then it was done, she went by Chihiro’s residency to see if they were back, nope.

“UGH!!! That’s it, i’m going for a walk” Chiaki huffed. And stormed onto the walk.

She didn’t know how long she was walking for, but frankly, couldn’t give a damn, she was feeling too angry, this grail war was stupid, she doesn’t even know what is going on, yet she knows it’s stupid, it made her so frustrated.

Soon she found herself in Tsubame Forest, it had been cleared to have the public be able to enter it safely by now.

For Chiaki, it was a perfect place to walk and clear her head, it was getting late in the day by the time she found herself in the thick of the forest.

“I should head back now,” Chiaki muttered.

She was about to turn and leave when she heard:

“Nishishishishishi”

“Oh good god that is Kokichi, what is that gremlin upto?” Chiaki groaned, she followed the sound, she crept into the bushes and peered out of it.

“This is amazing Berserker #2, with this bow I start all sorts of shit” Kokichi said talking to a woman, Chiaki surveyed the woman for a bit. She had pallish pink hair that was tied into a braid and then made into a loop with a black ribbon, hot pink eyes, a red uniform shirt, white gloves, a black skirt that a thin red line that went up and down near the bottom, white tights, white boots with a bit of black, and carrying three satchels on her, Chiaki wasn’t sure what they were filled with.

“Who is she?” Chiaki thought to herself momentarily, then she saw the bow, it was pure white with a gold outline, it matched the- … … … … it didn’t take long for Chiaki to put two and two together

“So… that’s the artifact that was stolen and he’s the one who stole it” She thought carefully for a moment “I’m gonna give it back”

She grabbed a nearby stone that was large, but small enough to be held and thrown.

“Now here comes the intimidating part” She mumbled, as deliberately gave away her hiding spot, so she could procure a chance to strike.

“Who’s there?” the Woman asked.

“I got this, hey, if you don’t wanna get shot, come on out” Kokichi said, getting ready to pull back and fire.

“HOW ABOUT YOU?” Chiaki yelled as she jumped up, threw the stone at Kokichi’s face, he fell backwards, letting go of the bow, Chiaki grabbed it and ran for it.

“MOTHERFUCKER, GET HER” Kokichi yelled out clutching his bloodied nose.

“Alright” the woman rolled her eyes and ran after Chiaki.

Even with the headstart Chiaki had gotten, The woman was quick to catch up with her, Chiaki was running as fast as she could.

“This woman is fast, I just gotta keep running” Chiaki thought, Keeping the bow close to her.

Then she felt the woman grab her, lifting her up then, there was a jerk, Chiaki felt herself fly forward, she hit the ground, quickly grabbed the bow.

She sighed in relief, then looked over, her eyes widened, the woman’s foot had gotten caught in a snare, and she fell over, her arm landing in a bear trap.

Chiaki stared for a moment, should she run? She had the chance, but something, deep down in her, was telling her to help the woman, and she did.

“Stay still, I’ll help you” Chiaki said softly as she put the bow into her backpack and began to dig out the wooden stake the snare was tied to with her hands. Once it was dugged out, she loosened the snare and removed it from the woman’s ankle.

The bear trap was the harder one,she put her energy into opening up the bear trap, with it open the woman’s foot was released.

“Thank you” the woman said softly.

Chiaki nodded.

“Berserker #2!!!” Kokichi yelled, the woman looked over, only to be met with a stone to her face.

“How can you be gullible to fall for the traps I set up with you watching said set up?” Kokichi tapped his foot.

“I didn’t, I just simply wanted to avoid having this girl be injured, it would be hypocritical of me as a Nurse” the woman said.

“Nurse? Not like any nurse I've seen” Chiaki thought.

“Really your stupid honor as a nurse is keeping you from doing this?” Kokichi asked livid.

“Yes” the woman said bluntly.

“Oh my god, you are a fucking goodie too shoes” Kokichi yelled, in a tone that suggests that he’s childishly disappointed.

Chiaki took this moment to act, she pulled out the bow and pulled back on it readying a shot.

“Alright! stay where I can see you two” Chiaki said without fear.

“Oh you think you can hurt us?”

“I’m warning you Ouma san”

“Well go ahead shoot us, Nishishi”

“You asked for it!” Chiaki fired off the shot, but in that moment, Kokichi grabbed the woman using her as a shield as the shot hit the woman.

“NOOO” Chiaki cried horrified, “what have i done?”

“Nishishishishi, stupid Chiaki shot Berserker~” Kokichi Taunted.

“Really? I feel fine, all better actually” Spoke the woman.

“Huh?”

“What?”

Indeed, the woman still stood, any physical signs that weren’t blood had vanished, now she was glaring hard at Kokichi.

“Eh heh heh, whoopsie” Kokichi was sheepish.

“I wish to have a different master”

“What?”

“In other words…” She elbowed Kokichi, pinned him to the ground, pulled out a hack saw and proceed to saw off the flesh of his hand that had the command spells, he was face down in the dirt, but Chiaki could still hear him scream in pain, once she was done, kicked him to side “I Quit”

“Y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-can’t!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kokchi screamed through the pain.

“I can, and I have” The woman walked over to Chiaki and gently placed the flesh into her hand “I would like you, to be master”

“Why? I don’t have what you need to sustain yourself” Chiaki said.

“True, but you have done me a good deed, and for that you shall be rewarded, so then, I ask of you, Are my Master?”

Chiaki nodded “Yes I am.”

The command spells on the flesh disappeared and reappeared onto Chiaki’s hand, Kokichi was fuming.

“NO THAT’S NOT FAIR, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY SERVANT, WAAH!!!! THAT’S NOT FAIR” Kokichi whined.

“Sorry” the woman said apathetically, before pulling out a gun and pointed at him “now then, leave, right now”

Kokichi got up and limped away.

Chiaki collapsed onto the ground, winded by the events “well now i’m in on this “grail war” good grief and I told Chihiro i’d only get involved if ultimately a servant chooses me over someone else, talk about Irony” Chiaki muttered.

“Hmm, it would appear so,” the Woman said.

“Who are you anyway?”

“Officially, I am False Berserker as a Berserker class servant has already been summoned, though that gremlin opted to call me Berserker #2, which i did not find funny”

“No, I mean, your true name?”

“Oh do you wish to call me by my name?”

“Yeah”

“Alright then, my name is Florence Nightingale” Nightingale Said.

“Huh, I’m Chiaki Nanami, so… what now?”

“I suppose we will return to your place” Nightingale said.

Chiaki nodded, they walked back to Chiaki’s residency, Chiaki climbed into bed upon arrival, checking her phone, she saw Chihiro had texted her, she was bout to respond when…

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Nightingale said.

“But-”

“I understand you wish to give comfort, but you mentioned on the way back, that Chihiro has a servant, yes?”

“Yeah but- … … … ok” Chiaki said reluctantly, she made the reply, and swiftly got Chihiro’s, Chiaki could tell Chihiro wasn’t happy, But Nightingale reminded her that for now, she shouldn’t be near Chihiro. Chiaki went to sleep, feeling more exhausted than she should’ve been.

“suddenly I’m starting to realize how Chihiro’s been feeling” She thought before going to sleep.

\---

Kokichi huffed and puffed as he limped away, he felt humiliated, not only did he lose the White Tezcatlipoca, but he lost it to someone like Chiaki, and adding onto that! His own servant decided to quit and become Chiaki’s.

“Can this get worse?” he asked.

“I hate to prove you right, but…” Assassin spoke up.

Kokichi cursed under his breath “he knows?”

“Yes, and i am here to bring you to him”

“Shit…”

\---

Chiaki was a bit lazy getting up, she yawned and seemed content to just stay in bed. But the smell of a cooked meal enticed her out of bed, she saw Nightingale, finishing up cooking some breakfast.

“Good morning,” Nightingale said, placing down the food.

“Hm, looks like last night's events weren’t a dream” Chiaki bemoaned.

“I’ve decided to cook some food this morning, and I’ve also untangled all the wires and game controllers for your game systems, and also swept, and taken out the garbage” Nightingale remarked as she sat down to eat.

“Thanks,” Chiaki said with a smile.

After breakfast, Chiaki had a shower, Nightingale said it would be good for her, with that through and all dressed up for the day, she stepped outside and stretched, she looked around, and saw a very worrying sight by Chihiro’s residency.

“Uh oh” She said she walked over to investegate, only to be stopped by Father Benedict.

“I’m so sorry, something's happened, and it’s best to not let people see this” he said.

Chiaki was dejected and stomped back to her residency, slammed the door and collapsed in bed.

“Are you ok?” Nightingale asked.

“Something’s happened but I can’t find out,” Chiaki said, she looked out the window, just in time to see a body bag being loaded into a hearse, and Father Benedict and Jed leading away a despairing Chihiro.

“Chihiro… … … … … … what happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed this


End file.
